New Love in a Jurassic World
by WestPoint
Summary: For Zach Mitchell, a vacation to Isla Nublar is his first taste of freedom. A time to experience things he's never been able to. He sets his eyes on a boy, Trenton, whose purpose on the island was to further his education in an internship with Jurassic World. Can new world love blossom in the midst of old life and beliefs? (Male/Male)
1. T-Rex Sized Exhaustion

**_~ Zachary Mitchell ~_**

"How big is the island?" Gray asked. My glossy eyes turned to glare at him, annoyed as fuck. He kept staring at the island which was still miles ahead of us with giddy smile plastered to his stupid little face.

 _This boat needs to go faster._

"Big," I replied. Not giving a fuck. Not gonna even try.

"But how many pounds?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"When they first opened, they had eight species ..."

 _A lot fucking faster._

Gray went on and on about how amazing the island was, knowing every last detail about it and then some. And he was getting on my last _fucking_ nerve. God, twelve hours to get here and my stupid little brother still has energy? Why is this happening to me!? Isn't something else that the gods could torture me with?!

Good thing I found something to occupy my thoughts. Just in time, too.

My brown eyes shifted back to the other side of the boat and down a level where three very pretty girls stood. I felt their flirtatious eyes on and off of me. Playing hard to get? Heh, two can play at that game. I'm harder to get than they are. Really hard. Fuck, I'm _impossible._

Let's just say, they're not my type.

My uninterested eyes glossed over to them and landed right on the guy who was at the front of the boat, leaning on the railing. I bit my lip and focused on his outstretched ass. Oh, the booty game was so, so strong. Although for him, probably in his twenties, I'd be more interested in the package up front.

With a sudden constriction in my pants, I leaned forward on the railing to hide it (as well as look away from the girls undressing me with their eyes). Thankfully, we still had enough time until we got to the island to make my friend deflate.

 _Great, now I'm fucking horny._

I still found myself looking over to Mr. Hunky-Nice-Ass over there and kept getting more and more frustrated. My greatest flaw, really. If I see a hot guy, I just up and think about him naked. Just bare-ass and hard-cock naked. What makes it worse is that I like straight guys even more! I want what I can't have.

 _Fuck, now I'm horny and pissed off._

Let's see, I've been gay since ... hell, since I was born. And I've come to terms with what I am, but I've kept it to myself and only myself.

That's not good for me, right?

Well, growing up in suburban Minnesota to an ultra-conversative family did not help. It feels like it chipped away at my sanity really. Not just my family too. It is so hard to walk the halls of my school and hear stuff like "This state just legalized faggotry!" And then to go home and hear the same thing from my parents? All while thinking about the hunky quarterback on the football team who I _finally_ saw his abs in gym class.

Yeah, well, that's another story.

I have to put on a brave face when I hear that kind of bullshit, but it always comes with a sense of resentment towards myself. I know I shouldn't hate myself, I know, but I can't help it! In a homophobic world like my own, it's just the norm to hate anything gay. I want to love myself and who I love, I can't help but feel wrong.

 _Wrong._

I'm wrong for being gay and I should just keep to myself for my entire life. I should just grow up like every other northern, conservative boy: go to school, go to college, marry a nice girl and have baby after baby. Live the simple, suburban life and die in the same place I was born. Nothing terrifies me more than that.

The worst part is, I can guarantee, I'm not the only one who is anything but straight in my town, but no one's ever had the guts to come out and "disturb the neighborhood order" as my dad puts it. Being gay is a taboo talking to even think about in our parts ... So much so that sometime's I'm convinced that I _am_ the only one that way in the entire town and I feel so alone.

That's why I'm excited for this vacation. Not at the moment, but I'm looking forward to not being in that prison. But don't let Gray find that out, or I'll never hear the fucking end of it.

Soon enough (not really), the boat docked. That, of course, was when Gray's sugar high started and it probably wouldn't end until midnight.

In the line to get off the boat, Gray started bouncing up and down and spew out fact after fact of the dinosaurs. As if that wasn't bad enough, his large backpack kept hitting me. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head on their own out sheer frustration probably my need for sleep on a real bed. As if my exhaustion from traveling this far wasn't bad enough, I still have to deal with this little shit that I call my brother. I'm excited to travel this far, but the strings attached made me wanna run right back home. Especially right now. My fuse is extremely short and anything can set me off. Gray is about to.

We got off the boat _just_ in time and went with the flow of the crowd down the wooden dock towards a monorail. Okay, so, I have to look for aunt Claire. Mom said she'd be the one to meet us at the dock. But, I'll go with my instinct and assuming she's not gonna be the one to meet us here.

Annnnnd I was right to assume so. Great, another thing to irk me.

I told Gray to follow me as I approach the woman with jet black hair holding the tablet with our names on it. "Hi."

"Are you ... Zach?" she asked in a crisp British accent. I cocked a brow (as if I had something to be cynical about) and nodded. Gray came up to my side and she gave us both a forced, professional smile. "You must be Gray. Wonderful, I'm Zara, I will show you to your room."

 _This place will be the death of me._ I followed after her with Gray keeping up at my side. Well, for only a few seconds before he bolted ahead of me. I had to speed up to keep up with him even though there wasn't anything to see except for the monorail that lead off into the thick brush of the island. It had a small station next to it and a few enclosed escalators leading up to it.

"Can he slow down?" she growled about Gray

"Nope," I replied, not bothering to look back

"Come on!" He cried out.

 _Calm down, Zach. You'll find sleep soon._

We found a seat, and sat down. Gray's mouth kept moving and moving. "Stegosaurus had a brain the size of a walnut - only 3 centimeters long and weighing 75 grams …." He went on and on with this dinosaur shit. I thought couldn't care less earlier on the boat, but now I'm defying the motherfucking odds. Then, cut me some slack I'm tired, I remembered about my headphones. In one swift movement, I canceled out most of the noise around me and was taken to a world full of music and peace.

But then Gray was suddenly at the front of the monorail and looking at the large gate to enter into the park. I have just a few moments of peace to myself where I could at least rest without him. But, fate had other plans to annoy me once again.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my hand. A lot. Since I was under the park's reception, all my notifications that I couldn't get out at sea were coming in. Many were from my girlfriend. 'I miss you' they wrote. Most did at least. There were some variants. From 'I just made your fav cookies cuz i miss you!' to, 'I miss your dickkkkkk!'

Yeah, okay, I'm a really _shitty_ person.

This has been my absolute worst struggle. I got a girlfriend to cover my ass. And I've been beating myself up for it because I just want a guy (so bad), yet I can't with my life. I have no feelings for this girl, but she certainly does for me. I can't just up and break up with her. Especially after all we _did_ …. I hate myself for what I'm doing. The worst park is thinking of the quarterback to keep me hard.

 _I just want a fling here._

Whoa, that was blunt. But fuck it, I've never had any kind of opportunity to do anything with a guy. I see this trip as something to finally be in a place where I can be myself. Surrounded by hot guys all around the world!

Oh, and dinosaurs too.

I'm here for a whole two weeks, so I have the chance. Honestly, I just want one one-night-stand with a hot guy here so I can say to myself, _I've done it! Move on! Go back to your Judeo-Christian lifestyle and be happy with your girlfriend!_

 _Who am I kidding? I can't fucking hide that from Gray._

 _Who am I kidding …_ _It doesn't even fucking work that way …_

Of course, my hope only lasted a few minutes. As usual. A shiver went up my spine.

With more debilitating thoughts in my exhausted mind, I was officially in an even worse mood by the time Gray came back. He said nothing this time, but it Fuck this. Fuck this all. I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna go home. I wanna be free … it feels like I've been in a prison all my life.

 _But for a little while, just a little while … I have freedom._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Well ... this outta be interesting._


	2. A Mother Eats Her Own Young

**_~ Trenton White ~_**

There she is. Wow, there she _is._ In all her professional and arrogant glory, clad in a dark pantsuit and a dark briefcase in her hand, there she is. A far cry from how I remember her when I last saw her … years ago. There she is. _My mother._

Standing at the doors of the centerpiece pyramid, dubbed the Innovation Center, she scanned the throngs of people that busily walked Main Street behind myself. She was scanning the crowd for me, but I remained hidden by my black hoodie (despite the tropical climate, I remain evermore cold). However, my gaze remained on her, but I knew she couldn't feel my presence. Strange how I didn't stand out, with my hoodie amid the array of short shorts and tank tops. Then again, who am I to her? Simply her son, I suppose. Emphasis on simply.

 _Just shows how strong our bond is._ I thought.

I haven't seen Josephine, or, dare I say, my mother, in quite a number of years. My father divorced her when I was twelve and received total custody of me. He chose to cut her off completely. So, Josephine did the only logical thing and disappeared without a trace. For the reasons being, I'm not too sure. No one's sure for that matter. I was only a naïve twelve-year-old! As one can imagine, there is little to be left to the youth's imagination.

Other than support payments, there was no connection to her and she disappeared from my life. It was only through oral stories (more-so rumors) from neighbors and friends that gave me a very vague sense of where she could be or what became of her. Yet, no matter who I asked, I never got a definite or satisfying answer.

Then the letter came.

And it's because of that letter that I am standing at the steps of some of the most revolutionary genetic technology to date. Nothing fascinates me more. Since I could comprehend what other life forms there were other than human beings, I've been fascinated by dinosaurs. My own fascination led me to my own hunger for research on those life forms. One thing led to another and I entered a contest.

Even before submission, I convinced myself I wasn't going to win. It was much too good to be true for me. An internship on Isla Nubar to study anything and everything I can get my hands on concerning Jurassic life …? God, _not_ _even_ in my wildest dreams.

There were three winners and all received the internship. But first place received a full ride; all expenses and airfare paid. Second got half paid, and third a quarter. After sending in a plethora of essays, petitions, recommendation letters, I still had little hope. Mostly because I didn't want anything except first. Not for my own pride (don't worry, I'm not an arrogant douche!), but for financial reasons. My dad can't afford that all alone.

 _But then the letter came!_

I received it this past June. It was actually two letters: my acceptance and financial statement. My acceptance letter said I got first place, so I didn't care to look at the financial statement. Then again, I also fainted right after I read my acceptance, so ….

 _And here I am! Here I am!_

Oh god, just thinking about where I was got me excited enough to trek up the steps, eager to enter into my version of a candy shop. I forgot about Josephine for a split second.

"Trenton?" her clear-cut voice pierced my ears. I approached her, my jaw clenched in defense. I didn't know what to expect from there on. I don't know what to say, either!

"Mother." I replied in the same manner, but less questioningly.

We stood facing one another, about ten feet away. People walked between us, but it wasn't enough to keep her quiet. No urge to approach her was within me. Let alone hug her ….

After a while she spoke, "Look at you! You're all … grown up!"

I had half a mind to say 'You too!' because she aged like a bowl of fruit. There was not a single grey hair on her auburn head, but there were plenty of wrinkles and bags around her eyes and mouth to show she's been worn down substantially. She looked better than her worst days with us, which I recall well, but still much worse than her best. I guess being the lead financial coordinator for the park sounds tough, so I'll give her that.

My lips pursed and I nodded, "Yeah, thank you."

I surely had nothing more to say beyond that, so I remained quiet. Josephine was tense, looking around for something to say. But after a while, she recalled why I was here and brought that up. _Probably wanting to ruin it._ I thought.

"So, your internship! That's exciting, right?"

Why phrase it as a question? Your the one who signed the financial statement, right? That's the only reason I know you're here. It is not a coincidence that I am completely invested into researching prehistoric life forms. _Oh, I see an opportunity to throw her off._ "Yes," I replied. "I am very invested in anything concerning the paleontological field. How would it not be exciting?"

"Well, that's good. I'm glad for you."

I knew what I was currently in her eyes. A dollar sign. 'How much money could the park make with investors who want internships for people like me?', was the current question in her head. I know they made a lot of money from the fees to enter into the internship contest, which was not all too much per person. But the publicity they will make from having these young people coming to intern here. Josephine was certainly not thinking about, 'How will I make it up to my son?' or maybe, 'How has he been after I left him with a father who barely ever sees because of his two jobs to take care of his son and his mother?'

"Thank you." I replied, chewing my bottom lip afterwards.

"So is your … father here?" she said, tautly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he is unpacking in the room right now. Nana's also here. I'll meet up with them later." They were both staying with me for the two weeks before the internship was to start. They deserved this vacation. I mean, they dipped into my college fund, but at this point I'm assured with a lot of scholarships. As a high school junior, I already have some. Josephine let out a scoff,

"They left you by yourself to wander this park? Pah, that's reasonable. Letting a fifteen-year-old to wander these crowds alone." In a matter of a second, I went from respectable to being filled with anger. I was able to contain myself, not saying anything of what I really wanted to say. I simply replied,

"I-I'm seventeen."

"Oh," she murmured and looked away with a creased brow. "has it really been that long?" I nodded,

"Yeah, it has."

There was a nagging feeling within me that wouldn't go away. It was an urge that bugged me ever since I approached the building and saw her. _I want to tell her everything_. I want to tell her about the feeling of abandonment that I dealt with for years and the overwhelming guilt I was plagued with, as if it was all my fault. I want to tell her how I would hide under the bed when dad came home drunk trying to cope with his stressed life. How Nana's little business did take off and help us at least be stable.

I want to tell her about the ups and the downs. About my trust and love for Nana and my father, too. How I can tell them anything I want to without judgement. I want to tell her what I've told them ….

I want things to be like they used to be. When I was very young, I could remember the happiness we had as a family. Before everything went downhill. I want to tell her about me; about myself.

"So," she cut off my thinking. "how have these past few years been?" After the plethora of thoughts that went through my mind, I couldn't control my tongue.

"You're not entitled to that," I snapped. Her eyelids rose and met her lowered and creased brow.

"Excuse me …?" I took a deep breath and frowned, staring at her as if I saw a T-rex kill a man. I began to chew on my bottom lip, restraining my words. But, I can't contain them. They need to be released.

"You're excused mother. But, you are not by any means entitled to know what happened these past few years," I swallowed the lead lump in my throat. "not yet, I mean. After the abandonment- " Josephine stepped forward, hissing in a low voice,

"Abandonment?! Why you ungrateful little miscreant! I may not have been around but I am still your mother. You are to tell me what you have been through these past few years."

I grit my teeth and shook my head, looking down; refusing to say anything. My face flushed red with fury.

We stood tense for a few moments before she scoffed, giving up all efforts to make me speak. "Very well. I hope you enjoy your internship that I got you," she muttered and held out an envelope. The whole reason I had to meet her.

My entire countenance drained of color like a broken damn. I was as pale as paper. "Wha …?" I murmured.

"That's right," she laughed. "I am the whole reason you're here."

 _She pulled strings for me? I_ ** _didn't_** _get in?_

I never want any kind of inside help, in anything I do. Surely my own mother, who was completely apathetic to the tears suddenly streaming down my face, would know.

 _But … she's no longer my mother! No! Not in any way, shape, or form! She once was, but never again will she be my mother._

"Here. This is for you," she muttered with a newly annoyed and frustrated tone to her voice. I took the envelope and said a hasty goodbye before disappearing into the crowd. I couldn't stand to be around her for another second. All I needed from her was the envelope in the first place, but no, I'm stupid enough to want talk to her.

 _This can't be true! No, it can't … no!_

 _I can't listen to her, she's wrong. She's trying to get under your skin._

 _That's why I'm here … so she can do that! I didn't win this by myself …_

Where the sudden onslaught of rueful and militaristic voices waging battle over the concept came from, I don't know. It made me lower my head and press my arms to my torso, as if I was bracing for a punch. My mother needed only ten minutes to completely ruin my self-esteem. I put so much time, effort, and love for the science into my getting on this island. She ruined everything I worked for like it was just flicking a chess piece off of a board. The strong rook that I build ever since … coming out, was now in ruins.

I ran back to the hotel and onto the bed, burying my face in the pillow and staining the cloth with hot tears. I gripped the envelope in my hand, like a life line. It was the only thing keeping me here.

Though, even that was slim at this point.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Poor sweet, sweet little Trenton. He's officially my precious little cinnamon bun. :(((((((_

 _AND Holy dino-sized crap THANK YOU for 3 followers and 2 favs from just one chapter! :D *tearing up*: I'd like to thank The Academy, my fans, the dinosaurs for existing._

 _nah but for real though, thank you! It means a lot to me that you enjoyed the story! And hey, why stop there? Leave a review and tell me whatcha think! THANKS! :D_


	3. Family Reunion Part One

**_~ Zach ~_**

"Your aunt's got you VIP access… so you can get in all the rides without waiting in line." Nice, nice, but I'm still fucking tired as shit. That's why I'm laying in this bed, on my phone, high-key telling you both to fuck off.

"Let's go," Gray urged. I growled in response,

"Dude, she said we had to wait."

"I don't wanna wait anymore."

It was that stupid lil' assistant that forced us to leave. It felt like we just walked in and she told us we needed to leave already. Like, excuse me bitch, but do you not fucking see the bags under my eyes?! Just because they're not Gucci, doesn't mean shit!

Of course, not having the energy to fight her, I just went with the flow.

Gray lead the way out with the wonderfully stupid and preppy whatsherface to the too-warm-and-crowded-for-Zach outside world. Wait what was her name again? Zazoo? No that's from The Lion King. Fuck, what's her's? Wait, why do I give a fuck?

The hotel was situated on one side of the large pool in the center of the park. It wasn't long to get on the path to the main part of the park. Not only was walking torturing enough, we had to walk by all the amenities that the hotel offered; the pool, the spa, the … boys. But, The whole place was crawling with tourists and on our side of the large pond in the middle of the park, everyone was going in to some dinosaur exhibit that I know jack shit about.

Through the constant conversations of the crowd, a voice boomed over the intercoms.

"Get your raincoats on, everyone! The Mosasaurus exhibit and feeding will be in exactly one hour!"

"Oh. My. Gosh! Canwego, canwego, canwego!?" Gray tugged at my sleeve, but I pulled away with a rough jerk.

"Gray, no, we have to go meet aunt Claire first."

The loud speaker continued …. "Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times." Through the loudness of the world around us, the one with weird name spoke up. "Your aunt arranged to meet you at 1:00," she said not bothering to look up from her phone. Fuck, what was her name!? Za? Zaro? Zantac? _Heh, Zantac. I'll call her that._

As we neared the main road, (I guess that's what it would be called) Gray began to speed up. A lot. She tried to keep up with him and stupidly clomped all over the place with her heals.

My eyes began to wander to everywhere except where I was supposed to be going. The guys here are just stunning. From cute, pale European boys, to … _ay papi._ Dirty thoughts entered my mind and there was no stopping them. The boys were just so damn cute.

The only thing keeping me from them is the cock-block known as Gray. And my lack of confidence, but mostly Gray!

"Let's go!" Gray urged.

"Dude, chill." I finally caught up to Gray on the steps of the Innovation Center. We walked in and I looked around to see if there's any more prime boy-toys to look at. I spotted a few, but it wasn't like I was going to do anything about it. Then the booming voice over the intercom tore me away from the lust.

"Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory." And that's when it hit me.

 _Gray! Where is that little shit?!_

Worry made my stomach drop in a second and I rushed into a sheer adrenaline high. My eyes bolted everywhere looking for him. The intercom and my panicked thoughts did not help.

"...can go horn-to-tooth with the apex predators."

 _He'd better show up and_ ** _never_** _fucking do this again._

"Literally meaning "three-horned face" in Greek …"

 _There's so much people. He's almost as good as gone._

"… Triceratops is half as tall as T. rex."

 _Oh my god, what have I done …?_

"… as one-hundred trillion tons of TNT."

 _I'm the worst big brother ever._

"...turn its head back to look over its shoulder to better aim the swing of its dangerous tail."

 _I can't believe I was that mean to … wait …._

"Gray," I gasped softly, seeing finally that brown hair. I heard that sweet, little voice as he was doing whatever he was doing.

"Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived."

I was so relieved that it hurt. I let out a sigh and went up to him, tapping his shoulder with a cold, shaking finger.

"H-Hey," I sputtered. "don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting," I said. Gray looked up at me with those beady, innocent eyes and a smile. Fuck, I feel so guilty. A voice directed at us broke through the crowd. Suddenly, my guilt was replaced with that good ol' Mitchell family resentment.

"Gray, is that you?" Gray shouted after it,

"Aunt Claire!" He took off towards her on top of the staircase in the center of the pyramid. She made her way down, hanging up on who ever she was talking too. Yeah, sure, she's busy, busy, busy. Gray ran up and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hi," he said. Aunt Claire barely hugged him back.

"Oh, my gosh, you're so sweet." She tried to pry him off and was successful, but she turned to me. _Oh no._

"Whoa, Zach. Last time I saw you, you were like …" she faded. "That must've been - what -three, four years ago? _Wow, too caught up in your ego?_

"Seven. Seven years, but, you know, close."

 _Yeah, sure. Real close. What were you doing all those years, whoring your way to the top?_

Wow, I need to stop. I'm doing my best to be nice, I swear! She went on, "I see you already got your wristbands. And this is for food," she handed us another wristband. "And Zara here is going to take great care of you … until I'm done working tonight, okay?"

 _Zara, okay okay okay, I got it._

"You're not coming with us?" Gray said, disappointedly. It even hurt me to hear him say it like that. Probably just because I almost lost him, but still! Of course, with my mood, the hurt didn't last a while.

 _Wait, I lost it. Zantac it is._

"I really wish that I could, but … tomorrow I can take you into the control room … show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's gonna be cool, right?" Gray gave a disappointed nod and looked away. _Nice aunt-ing, Claire._ "Okay, so I will see you tonight at 6:00." Zantac cut in and shook her head.

"No, no, no. Don't forget you have the …."

"Right, of course." Claire went on. "I will see you tonight at 8:00. What time do you go to sleep? Or do you go to sleep at different times?" Gray and I were silent, exchanging a glance. Claire went all totally awkward. … as if she wasn't already. "Okay, so, have fun … and take very good care of them, okay?"

Zantac nodded and Claire gave us a goodbye and left. You'd have to be a new level of stupid to not notice the disappointment on Gray's face. Fuck, I have to put my big brother face on don't I? Ughhhhhhh.

"Zach …" Gray asked, weakly. "is aunt Claire going to see us today?" I sighed,

"Yeah did you not just hear her?"

"Oh … okay," he awkwardly shifted around before going on. "Does aunt Claire care about us?"

"I don't know, Gray, does it look like she does? She obviously can't make time for us, so she obviously doesn't. C'mon, let's go. We don't fucking need her …."

Keeping up with him and his worries in my state was exhausting and add in the heat of this place that I'm sure as hell not used to, you get a pissed off Zach. Even getting up and down the stairs seemed to be a hard labor for me. I was so tired and apathetic that I was just ready to keel over and die ….

 _Then I saw him._

I don't know how a stranger like him captured me in a single second, but he made me freeze right in my tracks. This boy was, stunning. Absolutely stunning. And not just that, there was something else about him that just drew me to him. Like this connection …. He's got the flippy, Justin Bieber hair (which makes me weak at the knees for some fucked up reason). And he's got those deep blue eyes. _Why the fuck is blue my favorite color?!_ Why's he wearing a black sweatshirt in this climate? And black jeans? Tight black jeans. Jeans I just wanna rip off ….

I was spending all my energy on memorizing his face. His gaze seemed fixed on the woman in front of him. His piercing, and I mean _piercing,_ blue eyes were only on her. It looked intense and … his eyes seemed to glisten. They … were. Oh my god, oh my god, he's tearing up!

My body suddenly moved forward, not knowing what the fuck I was doing, but the next thing I know, he's handed a piece of paper and is off into the crowd, disappearing in seconds. I held my breath in that time before my heart dropped. He was gone, just like that. I wanted to chase after him. To be that stranger who comforts anyone who is sad or crying. To thank me, his hero, he sucks my ….

After that thought crossed my mind, it was time for Big Zach to stop before it became obvious what his thoughts were about with the obvious appearance of Little Zach. Well … little? Don't think so.

I tore myself away from him and continued on with Gray and Zantac, but there was no way he was going to leave my mind any time soon.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Zach is one sexually frustrated tragedy and it's making me sad. But I also wanna laugh at him. IM HORRIBLE, I KNOW, OKAY!?_

 _and YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PartyAnimal135 and LegandsOfTime thank you **very** much for the reviews! And to all my new followers and favorites ... ya'll are the best and you make me really happy and *sobs* Thank you all so much and keep it coming and I will too with what I hope is a decent story! Though, the semester started up so it might be a little longer in between updates, but not too long I PROMISE! _

_Keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming and tell me what you think! TILL NEXT TIME YOU LOVELY PEOPLE xx_


	4. Sylvia's Old Yiddish Sad-Be-Gone

**_~ Trenton ~_**

The sweet solace of my own bed was all I needed to stay sane. Yet, here I am under the foreign sheets of the hotel bed. Even under them and my sweatshirt, I still felt cold. Frigid. Freezing. Much like the hostility I received from Josephine.

Usually, after an incident like this, it was take me days, or even weeks, to recover. But now, I fear that this might never go away. This … pain. Just a mere passing thought of anything she said to me gave me a pain that erupted in my core— like a stabbing knife. Especially if I thought about her vague last note on how she is the reason I am on the island in the first place. Never before had I felt this much mental enclosure. I felt as though I was cornered and in a dark room. The walls were closing in around me and a pressure started within my mind. A cocktail of emotions were bubbling within my core. A mixture of hopelessness and failure induced a sensation of worry and anxiety inside me. I felt like puking. It was a pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I've been through this pain before, but not since the incident. It had been so long, I thought I forgot the sensation entirely. It is obvious now I am gravely mistaken.

I had never been so hurt in my entire life. It was the day Cameron just up and dumped me for another. Some girl named Jennifer or whatever. And it wasn't the fact that he broke up with me just out of the blue (I would have faired better if he had just done that) but it was the fact that he did it as a spectacle in front of the whole school. He just walked up to me with his arm wrapped around her waist, grabbing her ass and just announced, "Trenton, we're done." People around me began to laugh and jeer, as usual taking Cameron's side. Once again, I was a miserable runt of the student body, a reject as usual. I just stood there, falling from grace while people looked on laughing or cowering in fear of the school's golden boy and just looking at the result latest relationship move.

The magical two months I had with him came unexpectedly. How could I ever expect the most amazing boy in the school just randomly came up to me one day and swept me off my feet. Literally, he came up to me one Friday while I was putting away my stuff at the end of the day, all beautifully clad in his purple and yellow football jersey, and picked me up and wouldn't let me down until I agreed to go out on a date with him. I agreed, out of sheer surprise and wanting to be let down, and it would be that night after the football game. He knew I was going to be there, being in band and all.

And in one night, I managed to go from the kid who isn't given a second thought to right next to the center of attention. It was a different feeling— different in the best way possible. It wasn't that I hated not being on top, I was content with where I was. But now I suddenly have all this positive attention and I loved it. I even began to break out of the shell I was in for so long and be social for once. Not just that either, in one night I managed to fall so hard for someone who ultimately cared so little about me.

It all came crumbling down in the span of that one sentence: "Trenton, we're done."

And back to present day, I am currently in my bed in experiencing the same extricating mental and physical pain.

I remained balled up on my side on one side of the bed but after a while, I turned around to the other side. Something crumpled under my side. I shifted up to see the letter I had gotten from Josephine, still unopened.

My curiosity got the better of my actions in a second, and I opened it. I suppose I was looking for some silver lining of hope in my despair to help me get through. I pulled the piece of paper out and began to read,

 _Trenton,_

 _Congratulations! Your acceptance into the Jurassic World Internship Abroad means you are well on your way to a thrilling career in anthropology and biological replication. Such a career will take you all around the world and all through time and provide a thrilling and satisfying job in a market that is rising with our advances here in Jurassic World. Who knows? Maybe one day you will return back right here to be the successor to one of our many scientists and professionals who provide the world with a living, breathing history of the earth._

 _On the tenth of January, please report to the front of the Innovation Center. Someone will escort you to your quarters and give you further instructions on what to do there._

 _Jurassicly yours,  
_ _Claire Dearing, Park Operations Manager._

It provided with me with very little solace— especially with the tenth being so far away from now. Though, I did occupy my thoughts with "Jurassically yours" for some odd reason.

I let out a sigh and a severe pain shot up through my body again. Of course the letter was no help, it was only a formality to tell me where to meet. Why did we have to come here a whole two weeks before the internship starts? My dad and grandma deserve this vacation because they have invested a tremendous amount in me with my mental health. Now … all undone. _Because of her._

"Trenton, you in here?" The soft voice of my grandmother came in from the hallway. I grimaced with a tight frown and wince before ducking under the blankets completely. I stayed completely still, hoping she would go away, thinking I was asleep.

She pulled back the covers to uncover a pale-faced Trenton, peacefully "sleeping" away the exhaustion from the flight and ferry into the island. But alas, a simple, peaceful countenance and closed eyes could not elude Grandma Sylvia.

"Oh nooooooo," she elongated the nasally 'o', though the empathy was still blatantly evident in her voice. "She got to you, didn't see?"

I pulled the covers back over me and muttered out my infamous catchphrase: "Leave me alone."

She didn't say anything. The only sounds were a sigh and a the shuffle of slipped out of my room. That was strangely easy. Worryingly easy. She never lets me just be alone like that.

Only thirty seconds later, she came back. I could tell what was in her hand by the sound it made. Pills in a bottle. And I knew immediately what they were: my antidepressants. Before she could say anything or pull back the covers, I let out my plea, "No, please god no."

"Trenton, you have to!"

"No …" I pled. I not only hated the side effects of it, but also the return to lowest point of my life. I was done with that, right?

"Your father said I shouldn't have brought them, but look who was right and who needs them, right now."

I needed to take these pills. It was the only I could escape the hell I was in.

The pills never made me feel better— all they did was take away the depressed part of my depression. In doing so, they seemed take away all of my emotions. It took me from sadness to not caring at all about anything. Not much of a difference, but they were the only ones that worked for me. Yet, that was the result I was stuck with. I don't take them any more because in the past year, I've been getting better with dealing with depression. I was able to manage it with the help of my family and friends as well and focused on the studies it used to hinder. But when I used to take them, it was a vile cycle of depression and apathy for nearly and entire year. A Catch 22 of the worst kind.

I slowly peeked out from under the covers and let out a sigh. My grandma had a blank, yet still intimidating look on her face. She was like a statue. An old, sassy, Yiddish statue holding out a pill in her hand and a glass of water in her other. I clenched my jaw and got out of the bed.

I sighed, "Grandma … it …." I didn't even bring myself to answer her entirely.

"Listen," she said, disregarding my last remark. "I'm not going to ask you what your mother said or did to you— unless she put her hands on you!" She suddenly stopped speaking with an intense look in her eyes. I shook my head, stepping back. "Good, but I won't ask what happened. I'm just … going to take you somewhere." She put the bottle and water down on the nightstand.

"What … where?"

"Something that I know with my grandmother's intuition that will also help you feel better."

There's something about that old Yiddish woman's grip on my wrist that made me contemplate the benefits of gnawing my arm off. I barely focused on the road ahead of us. Mostly, I kept my head down and I only knew we must have been outside along the main road. All I saw were various shoes of all kind and around me, chattering voices occasionally drowned out by announcements over the loudspeaker.

I was lead somewhere by the big old lady clad in yellow that I know and love as my grandmother. Though, at times like this her tough loves is harsh against my very tender mental health. But as she lead me to some enclosed space where the floor was made of wood. Suddenly we jerked to a halt. "Look," she stated simply.

I looked up to look through a window of strong glass concaving outward after it jetted out from an artificial log. The view was that of a large woodland area filled with trees with small clearings here and there and one eyesore that stuck out harshly. A gray slab of concrete with a pole attached to it. And attached to the pole, a goat.

My brows furrowed into a taut crease. "Where …" I began, turning to see my grandmother's intense glare focused on me once again.

"Watch," she commanded.

Ten seconds later, from the depths of the forest, came a might roar. I let out a gasp and my eyes shot in the direction it came from. From the thick brush, a large green mass came barreling in from the distance. My heart leapt into my throat as the colossal beast came thundering through the trees, still not hitting a single one even with her magnificent size. People around me started to chatter and cheer, taking pictures on their phones of the feeding. But not me. Every thrilling second was being engraved into my memory; set in stone. This was the first time I was seeing a live dinosaur. Everything that I had studied to get where I am today, here and now, has suddenly been validated.

The Tyrannosaurs Rex came right up to the observatory where the goat stood helpless and terrified. With one swift movement, the colossus picked the goat up with its mouth and tore it from he pole, throwing it nearly fifty feet into the air. We all watched as it fell right into the mouth of the green beast. With one bite, it was obliterated. Everyone began to cheer, but it wasn't over. After the beast swallowed it whole she gave one final roar. My blood ran cold with an exhilarating fear and my excitement quickly brought me to shout and cheer for the display I just saw.

 _This is it. This is why I'm here._

"This is why you're here, remember?" My grandma asked me. Through the beaming smile and sheer wave of happiness that enveloped me, I quickly wrapped my arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Of course, sweetheart! What did you think, I was gonna let you sit in that room all day because of what some broad in a pantsuit said to you," she pulled away. "Plus, I don't know how you deal with this heat in that. Ugh, I'm shvitzing." I let out a laugh and realized that I was a little heated up after that spectacular ordeal. The deep freeze was gone. "Trenton, you know you're stuck on this island because you worked to be here. Your father and I are extremely proud of the work that you put into this! Don't let your motha' get to ya'. You're a strong boy who I know will have the time of your life here. And … who knows," she gave me a cheeky look at of a sudden, nudging me with her elbow and a small wink. "maybe you'll pick up a boy to bring home!" I let out a chuckle and little bit of an embarrassed blush.

"I honestly doubt I will."

"Hey don't say that because you never know. And I'm not saying you have to find one, but if you do … ask if he has a widowed grandfather."

"Grandma!" But she was not done yet,

"And if he's got an oxygen tank, tell me what color it is so I can paint my nails to match!"

"Oh my gosh …." I sighed, both blushing profusely and trying vainly to contain my laughter.

"C'mon, let's stop for some ice cream on the way back. I think I saw a Ben and Jerry's— safe to say if I ever get lost in the park, check there first."

"I'll keep that in mind. But, you go ahead. I just need another minute here."

"Take your time, sweetheart." She went on her way after giving that final note.

I gazed back at the beast, still wandering close by the observation deck. The crowd had all but dispersed with only a few people let watching her as she scanned the area looking for more goats. For just a moment, I swore out eyes met ….

The entire experience was just magical, though, for some odd reason, my entire focus wasn't on the dinosaur. My mind was lingering more than I wanted it to on my grandmother's suggestion about finding someone.

Me? Find someone here? Don't be ridiculous. I'm Trenton White: the boring, scrawny, pale, weak kid from Nowhere, USA. I'm nothing special; plain. People don't go for me. Before Dennis, I did not even think about dating. But after I had that euphoric feeling of being in love, I was left with a hunger of wanting more. Yet, more never came. I'm left what I am today: apathetic and even more boring.

I let out a sigh, looking back towards the direction where my grandmother went, only to find that she made it only fifty feet. I shook the thoughts from my head and was about follow her when someone stepped in front of me. I wasn't until they said anything that I realized they were talking to me.

"Hey."

I looked up and standing just a few inches taller than me was a boy about my age. He couldn't have been older than me, but the way he stood he gave that mature aura, though I still could tell he was a peer. The way he dressed seemed rather teenage: a red shirt with a light gray hoodie, unzipped. His hair looked somewhat disheveled and greasy, as did his face. He looked like he hadn't showered in sometime. But he did have these wonderful chocolate colored eyes. And his pink lips were in a warm and beautiful smile. I couldn't think of any reason as to why he is talking to me, but I knew he was expecting an answer, so I didn't delve into the possibilities. I didn't think much for a reply, my mind preoccupied and all, but I gave one that's not unusual for me to give, "I … have to go."

And with that, I stepped around him and went to meet up with my grandma, forgetting all about the incident by the time I got my ice cream.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Trenton, you precious little cinnamon bun, you ... you're so sweet, so pure, so ... damn ignorant. I can see Zach now and it's tragic how heartbroken he looks _

_*internal cackling*_

 _BUT GUYS OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS :") The reviews are so awesome and all the follows and favorites I'm getting really, **really,** make this all worthwhile! Thank you for the reviews PartyAnimal135, LegandsOfTime, and meangirl8. And to all the peeps following and favoriting I just ... *hyperventilates* keep ... them ... coming *gasp* _

_*faints*_

 _Butinthenextchaptertheytalkalot SO STAY TUNED! :D_


	5. The Thing About First Impressions

**_~ Zach ~_**

 _"Hey," I uttered._

 _Oh my god, I did it! I talked to a guy— the way I want to!_

 _I gave him a nice smile with the infamous Zach charm I usually have. When that happens, ladies (not like I want that to happen) just melt._

 _"I … have to go," he replied and past me to leave the exhibit completely._

 **Wait. That wasn't supposed to happen.**

That scene kept playing over and over again in my mind like a sick broken record, reminding me of my rejection. To make things worse, here I am stuck with a still excited Gray on the damn train again going somewhere on this shithole island … soaked. That damn moo-moo exhibit feeding made us all fucking soaked. I don't want to admit it, but it was fun. Actually, no. I'll admit it was fun! Of course, I thought that would be the last thing we saw before we went to bed for the night. But, _fucking_ no! Nah, we just _had_ to go see the rest of the park. As if there's a two weeks worth of things to do here. Even with Claire's shit, I doubt we'll make a week.

Gray kept bouncing in his seat and wouldn't shut the fuck up. "The gyro-spheres are the coolest thing ever! I can't wait to be in one, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I clenched my jaw in anger,

"Gray, are you sure you don't want to save anything for later, not all on the first day. We're not all on sugar highs like you, you dumb fuck."

 _Whoops._

"… sorry," he stopped bouncing too. I took the moment to asses my situation and reflect on what my life has lead to. Let's see, I'm so far in the closet it's a new dimension, I have a fake girlfriend who get's on my nerves within seconds of contact, the guy I (guess) have set my eyes on more or less rejected me, and every ounce of compassion and caring has left my system so I can't even think about being a decent human being to my brother. Wow, what a life. How could things get any worse for little ol' Zachary Fucking Mitchell!?

"Zach?"

"What," I spat.

"If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?"

 _Oh right, there's this._ This was at least something I had to force myself to be nice … in theory.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because they are."

"No, they're not getting … they're not getting divorced. Look, you haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way."

"They get mail from two different lawyers."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I googled. They're divorce lawyers."

"All right, whatever," I said, brushing it off like it's nothing, but I soon went on, knowing it wasn't enough for him. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. All my friends' parents are divorced." I was staring out the window the whole time, but now I looked at him to see tears in his eyes. _Not this shit again._ "Hey, knock it off. You're gonna cry? Look, you're gonna get two of everything. Right? Two birthdays, two Thanksgivings. Two …."

"I don't want two of everything."

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. There's a point you have to grow up."

Gray sat there with tears streaming down his beady, wet eyes looking up at me. I gave him a quick glance, really, not giving a shit at all about him. His lip was quivering and he looked down, starting to quietly sob. What came next was unexpected,

"How dare you," a voice in front of me spat. I knew it was at me and it nearly set me off. I turned from staring off into space to look at where the voice came from. In front of me … Him.

 _Fuck! Of all the places on this island, he's here!_

The old women next to him butt in, "Trenton, stay out of it—"

"No," he exclaimed back. Then he turned to me, "I can't believe you would treat your own brother like that! Are you that insensitive to his suffering?" He paused, seeing if I had a rebuttal. But I was fucking speechless, just my jaw dangling. He went on, "When my parents got divorced, my grandmother was the one there for me and I don't know where I would be had she not been there. She's the reason I stayed sane through all the fighting and threats. Your brother is reaching out to you, a plea, for help. And that's how you're gonna treat him? How dare …?"

Trenton, I guess, gave me a look of disgust and shook his head, looking away. I was just staring at him with a plain face now, but I was gritting my teeth. I was quiet and didn't know what the fuck to say. This bitch thinks he can be all in our business?! No he can't! I don't give a shit about how cute he is ….

I watched him get up and come back to our row, sitting in the empty seat next to Gray. Instinctively, I pulled Gray closer to me, even though Trenton was really slim and weak and couldn't have been a threat.

But then, what Gray did was even worse than Trenton yelling at me.

"No!" he exclaimed and pushed me away, turning towards Trenton.

"Hey buddy, what's up? You can talk to me." Gray looked up at him with the same beady, teary eyes, but also with a smile. He wrapped his arms around the boys arms and began to cry softly on his shoulder. A caring expression was on Trenton's face and he began to comfort my brother more than I ever could, but not after he shot me a death glare.

"Fuck you both," I spat, but stupidly unable to swallow my damn pride. Fuck. Why couldn't I just say 'You're right' and help my brother out. So what if I'm tired and hungry. He's my brother. When he said "No!" it really hurt me more than it should have.

But I still sat there, just raging in my own mind, rather than do something about it. In that rage, I found hot tears welling to my eyes, but I forced them back. But that was no where near as bad as Gray's tears when I got to the peak of my anger when I snapped and I dragged Gray away from Trenton, kicking and screaming all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _look at this MESS. whoops ... heh, my bad, everyone, my bad ..._

 _it's late while im writing this so im loopy but I love you guuuuuuys all the reviews and follows and favorites just give me the happiest feeling on this inside of my belly and OH MY GOD I NEED SLEEP. anyway, I hope you enjoyed as short as it was, and stay tuned for more! I promise it'll come sooner :)_

 _Update: I FORGOT TO SAY THANK YOU TO MY PEEPS :(((((((( SORRY GUYS But still STILL thank you to LegandsOfTime, PartyAnimal135, meangirl8, 99godzilla195, and CerebralCortex31. AND MATT! I see you and maybe I do have a little I-Rex in store later *cackles* I'll update soon guys! And I hope this chapter didn't piss ya'll off too much XD_


	6. Zantac Strikes Again

**_~ Trenton ~_**

My eyes fluttered open and, with a deep breath, I awoke to the sweet smell of coffee wafting in from the kitchen in our suite. I let out a sigh, alerting myself to consciousness even more and my lips curled into a smile. I crawled out of bed, stretching as I did that and followed the sweet aroma of the coffee into the kitchen of our suite. My father was revealed to be the culprit of the cause of my rousing.

"Good morning," he said to me sipping at his own cup. "works just as well here than it does at home."

"Hm, except I don't have to trudge to school, instead I'm here on this paradise surrounded by —"

"By man-eating, pre-historic reptiles. Which, for some odd reason, seems to be your fascination."

"And, as I seem to recall, it was your own re-telling of the events of the previous park that got me interested in paleontology." He remained silent for a moment, but then spoke through a bemused smile,

"Ah, well, then touché. But I guess you can say you can contribute some of your success to your father, eh son?" I let out a small laugh

"Absolutely, dad. That and my wit."

"Wit? Well, after the events of yesterday, I would hardly call it wit, Mr. Family-Vigilante," my father said looking away with a cynical flicker in his face. I let out a snort of defiance, I still felt that what I did was justified. I began, with an eye roll, to pour my coffee.

"So you're saying you wouldn't have stepped in if you were in my place."

"Probably not, honestly. I mean, I didn't go through the hell that you went through as a child." A half-smile spread across my lips, stirring my cup.

"And who do we have to thank for that?" My dad's face went blank for the slightest second before he reciprocated the smile.

"Your prehistoric lizard _bitch_ of a mother."

I finally got my morning coffee after a toast following that sentence.

"How was meeting her yesterday for the first time in, what, six years?" My dad said nonchalantly. There must be total, unconditional, resentment in his system for my mother. After yesterday I completely resented her too, but mine is certainly a double-edged sword with the guilt I have for hating her so much; she is, after all, my mother. I sighed, gripping my mug a little harder.

"It was … hard. She was so cold and bitter. She even said that she's the whole reason that I got on this island."

"You do know she's a pathological liar right?" I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came.

"… no," was all I said after a moment.

"Well, she is. And more than likely she wasn't on _any_ review board or _any_ step in your application approval. So don't let her get under your skin."

"Oh …" I mumbled. "but I did." My father's brow furrowed and he leaned forward, replying softer,

"What? What …?"

I knew what his worry was, a relapse, of course, but I quickly dispelled it by explaining what Grandma did for me. My father's face sunk with relief from his tense and worried countenance. Just as that happened, the woman of the hour came out, bathrobe, curlers, and all. Her face, however didn't reflect a single ounce of happiness, or full consciousness even; squinting her eyes from the bright sunlight coming through the windows. "Well, good morning, Sunshine!" I said. The old Yiddish woman gave me a glare that would make the The Evil Eye itself tremble from fright. I gave her a wide, but toothy, smile. "But you love me, right?"

"Love … strong word. And my coffee better be as strong as that, agreed?"

"Yes, warden, whatever you say," I reply. She rolled her eyes and also rolled out a stereotype:

"Oy vey …."

Once all was said and done coffee wise, before we began our day we of course had to have breakfast! And what better way to do breakfast than via the compliments of the hotel? After I finished my coffee (though expecting to have more downstairs), I went back to my room and to my suitcase. I grabbed, shockingly, another sweatshirt but also put a decently looking teenage t-shirt on underneath. That way, if I do get comfy, I can just lose it. Though, even after some of the exploration we did yesterday, I wasn't planning on it.

Once we made our way downstairs towards the dining area, we passed some of the many amenities this hotel had to offer and I found myself nearly drooling for them, especially the spa. It was then that I realized that this truly was my niche; feeling so comfortable with my surroundings I was even willing to go to the pool. I _hate_ the pool.

But all the material, or at least inedible, stuff didn't matter to me after a few more steps and the wonderful smell of food wafted into my nostrils. Going down an elaborate and well-lit corridor garnished with fine marble, we turned to the dining room. It was just as elaborate as the beautiful corridor as well. Not just well lit, but large panels on the far wall were open for more space for people to eat; a warm air whirling in and through the room from the lake. It room was adorned with stunning chandeliers and fixtures, but, it still being very early, the sun was shining in, glittering the bright walls with a light yellow color. It was just a dining room! How?

The array of food had a spectacular variety with everything from waffles to bratwurst and to spanakopita, and more. I smiled widely and eagerly got in line before my father and grandmother, my hunger tripling all of a sudden. I couldn't help but recall my loss of appetite while my battle with depression raged on in the past. And I can't help but smile now at the stark difference … how far I've come.

Once my plate was full and I had my orange juice in hand (yes I decided to forgo the coffee!), I snagged table for three and sat down before my family, very, very hungry at this point, so I wasted no time pouring syrup in my pancakes and cutting a piece to dig in. Just before I popped the delectable piece in my mouth, my eyes flickered up and caught a glimpse of something, or someone, who pulled the entirety of my attention to him.

Across the room sat a young boy all by himself. I did a double take to make sure it was, but when I confirmed that, I also recognized him from yesterday: the young boy with the horrible brother from the train.

The incident replayed in my mind upon that realization. It was vivid in my mind, which was strange because the whole thing was a blur yesterday, leaving nothing but a bitter taste in my mouth afterwards— even that was transient. I felt my stomach sink from the high I was riding on while coming in here. Why? Because I know this scene all too well. He was sitting all alone, no one there to help him or ask him what is wrong. I saw myself in the year my parents divorced. I became so detached and dejected from my life. I sat alone and no one extended any hand of help.

My bitter nostalgia, however, quickly changed to worry for whatever reason for this kid whose name I don't even know! I saw someone approach the table. From behind, it was a stocky man with a black shirt. And, on impulse, I sprang into action. I grabbed my plate and swiftly walked over there, leaving my grandma and father staring in silence and confusion. As I approached the table, I got a better look at who this creep was, realizing he was around my age or he couldn't have been much older or younger than me, but that was not the matter at hand. I cleared my throat, getting both their attentions, and said, "There you are, bro! Don't get away from me like that!" I took a seat at the table and gave the boy a rather dirty look. "Who are you?" He returned the same look equated to cynicism.

"I'm some one who became rather concerned for this boy when I noticed that he had been sitting alone for the past," he checked his watch. "twenty minutes! And a boy of what, thirteen, fourteen years can't exactly stay in a place like this alone for too much without raising some suspicion."

This kid oozed with cynicism and unnecessary sarcasm in every word and mannerism he had. The boy interjected before I could reply to this piece of crap on legs.

"I'm eleven."

"Oh!" he exclaimed in a louder voice, crossing his arms and tilting his head at me. I narrowed my eyes in protest and anger. "Some brother you are!" My first thought was also my response.

"I never said I was his brother!"

"Really? Then what are you if you know him so well?"

"A friend of his brother who is … still sleeping upstairs," _Dangit! Please don't question the hesitation …_ "He just headed down here before me," I added. _Good, that's good._

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure as a friend you'd …" he faded, but a sly smirk spread across his lips. "know his name."

"My name is Gray."

I turned to look at the boy, Gray apparently (nice name), who was looking at this butt just as angrily as I was. He gave us a look of sheer judgement, his lips slightly pursed and an eyebrow slightly raised. I could tell he was one going to be one of those arrogant straight boys that get's on my nerves. Kind of like Dennis, but a lot less attractive. However, the comparison of this guy to Dennis only made me hate him even more. His manner even … unrepentant.

"Very well then. I suppose there is nothing abnormal here …" he looked at the both of us, clearly analyzing something. A few a tense moment, he stepped away muttering, " _Aíges_ …."

I let go of the breath that that I tensely held in my lungs. "Finally," I sighed out along with the release. I turned to Gray and stopped his words with my own, "What are you doing all alone? You could have gotten into a lot of trouble!" I said it with gentleness, conscious of my tone. After seeing out his brother treated him yesterday, the last thing I want is to trigger something.

"I'm not alone," he replied and looked off towards the far wall and pointed, "there's a lady in white pants and a blue shirt eating with her friends. That's Zara. She's supposed to look after me and my brother."

This is … new. Someone is supposed to look after these two? They're not here by themselves …? A number of questions flooded my thoughts, but I first needed to process and understand the information I've been given which was not working out too well. Gray piped up again this time with a little laugh in his voice,

"Oh yeah! My name is Gray, by the way." He stuck his hand out. I smiled warmly and took it.

"Well it's nice to officially meet your Gray. I'm Trenton, but you can call me Trent."

"It's nice to meet you! Sorry about my brother yesterday. He's never got that mean to me before." Gray looked down and away.

"Really …?" I murmured, weaker.

"Yeah, but he must have been really, really tired because we came back to our room and he just fell on the bed and went to sleep."

"Still," I interjected. "for something like … like that, he's your brother, he should definitely not make you cry."

"Don't worry, he'll be better today. I know he will!"

"Is he still asleep?" I asked, hoping to hear that he was. The more I heard about him, the less I wanted to see him.

"Yeah, he is. Once he's up and ready Zara is gonna show us around more."

"I'm sorry, who's Zara?"

"Zara is our," he hesitated. "tour guide, I think. We came to see my aunt, she basically runs the park, but … she's pretty busy." He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Your aunt runs the park? Yeah, that does sound like a very busy and hard job."

"But aunt Claire said she's gonna make time for us today. She said the same thing yesterday, but when I talked her this morning, she promised to take us to where she works today. You can come to, if you want!"

I smiled and thanked him, but I was focused more on who is aunt was. I recalled the name Claire …. Where did I hear that? It must have been some time yesterday, but I couldn't place as to where I heard it from. It was on the tip of my tongue for a moment while I remained silent, but suddenly I recalled it: the letter from my mother.

"Your aunt is Claire Dearing?"

"Yep! Wait how did you know that?"

"Well," I smiled this time with some pride. "I was chosen to be in an internship here for the next six months to study dinosaurs and —"

"No. Way." Gray uttered. The young boy looked at me with eyes as wide as the sun and his jaw dropped. "You're in the Young Jurassic Scholars Program?!" I was taken aback that he knew what that was.

"Yeah … I am!"

"That's soooooo cool!" He stared at me in awe and shock. "I can't wait until I'm old enough, I really wanna be in that …" he faded a little bit, pondering on what to say. "Did you see the T-Rex feeding yet?" I nodded and smiled at how innocent a trivial he was. "Did you see how they feed it? Would you say that that's hunting? I mean, paleontologists never found substantial evidence to classify them as predators but maybe scavengers, but what I saw yesterday made her seem like a predator." I quickly recalled the events of yesterday at the exhibit. From seeing the leviathan eating its prey, to Gray's brother, but that brought a question to my mind:

"Wait, you don't … they altered her DNA, do you? She's a scavenger, not a hunter."

"I don't know …"

I was taken aback by two things: one was the puzzling question about the T-Rex and how I knew she was a scavenger (as well as how I neglected to notice that yesterday) and how Gray was the one who brought that to my attention. Sure, it was just one factoid, but, still, I wonder how knowledgeable he is. I underestimated him.

"There you are …" a voice sighed out, loud enough for the both of us to hear. Before we even looked up to see who it was, Gray's brother sat down. Wait, was his name? Zak? Zaro? Zantac? _Heh, Zantac. I'll call him that._ But whatever it was, I decided it was time to get up and leave after bidding Gray a small goodbye,

"Hey, stay safe, I'll see you around." And with that, I left.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** *resurrects from insurmountable pile of schoolwork and __responsibilities* WHAT YEAR IS IT?_

 _Hi guys. What's up? Been a while ... hehehe sorry. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS TRASH :D In the next chapter, the **real** Zach comes back, don't worry ;) Oh and I hope you enjoyed the asshole's little cameo because he's coming back too. _

_Now, I'm literally about to write the next chapter right after I publish this, so it's coming soon! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO THANK ALL MY PEEPS ON THE LAST ONE_

 _I MEAN ... all these follows and favs?! AND REVIEWS (Reviews are my favs)!? Whenever I see the stats for my story, I geek out so much it's crazy. CerebralCortex31 and Matt, thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter! :D Oh and Matt ... ZACH IS TIRED and we're ALL assholes when we're tired, but guess who just woke up at the end ;)_

 _STAY TUNED_


	7. Good Morning, Sunshine! You Fucked Up!

**_~ Zach ~_**

 _Holy fuck this is peaceful. I can't remember the last time I was this relaxed and rested. It's warm and cozy, too. I'm so relaxed, I can't even remember how I ended up here, but I don't care, my mind is at ease so I don't want to try and remember. Don't want to …. It's dark, but warm and nice. I've been needing this lately, and definitely after…. Wait, what time is it? Wait, what am I actually doing right now?_

My eyes shot open.

 ** _Fuck_** _. I'm awake._

With that thought, I let out a groan followed with, "Fuck me …." There was so much light coming in from the window blinding me and my solution was to roll over, which I did, but with every second that passed, I got more and more awake. Fuck this, I guess I'm up. _Let's see what bullshit I have coming at me today. After yesterday, I'm geeked to see what living hell today brings!_

I propped my head up on a pillow and grabbed my phone from the nightstand, unlocked it, and was met with nearly twenty unread texts. Two from my "friends" (I like to say homophobic acquaintances), and eighteen were from my "girlfriend."

 _Great, more to be annoyed about._

I can't believe what I've become. Going this far to get a fake girlfriend? So scared inside my little, heterosexual box, that I felt pressured to get one? I mean, it wasn't just my own paranoia too, my parents began to hint at it with shit like, "Any girls you like at your school?" or "A serious relationship really helped me and your father out during school!"

Knowing where this slow moving train wreck is headed, that's some pretty shitty advice. But who really wins when I've been dating this chick for six months now and I've fucked her (pretending I like it) countless times now? I can't keep track, which really gets me into shit when I forget dates like our six-month anniversary and the obligatory gift of chocolates and my dick. At least it can't be as bad as coming out. _Nothing_ can top that in my world.

I was afraid to open the texts because that means I would have to respond. And I can't ignore her all day because she knows the island has cell phone reception and she's expecting me to tell her everything! My lip curled in disgust thinking about me and her. I know, I'm an ass for being in this dead-end relationship, and even though I'm in a better rested mood, I still can't stand the though of _us._

With a deep breath, I opened up the messages. They all ranged from just a simple "goodnight" (petty as hell when I read it in her voice), to a full blow picture of her naked. I deleted the picture from the messages, but while I was doing that, one text caught my eye. "Tell Gray I said hi!"

Yeah, I really need to brush up on my …. No, I _need_ to be a better brother. Yesterday was the absolute worst I've ever treated Gray. I know I was tired and frustrated with everything, but it's still super bad. I mean, after dragging Gray away from Trenton on the train, I immediately started yelling at him to shut up and stop his crying because he was making a scene. Right, _he_ was making the scene. Nothing irks me more than hypocrisy and irony which, building up hate for myself, is definitely not a good way to start my morning! Fuck me … Trenton. Please?

Wow, I'm a very desperate and sad hypocrite. Someone slap me in the face, please!

My thoughts turned to focus on Trenton. But, just the thought of him puts a nasty feeling in my chest. It's just that he hates me now that makes me feel this way. I hate myself enough already for how I treated Gray yesterday, but this certainly isn't helping at all. I let out a sigh, hoping the gnawing feeling in my chest of regret and guilt die down a little.

Half the guilt came from what I did yesterday to Gray, but the other half came from how I reacted to Trenton. I don't know anything about him … other than his parents are divorced, which was painfully obvious. But what I want right now, more than anything, is to apologize to him. Yes, even more than I want to fuck him or whatever else, but it's a possibility if I'll ever see him again, or if he won't even hear it. And of course it's just poor, poor Zachy's luck for the guy he's taken the most liking to hates him now. I swear, every guy I set my eyes on that I even let myself believe I actually have a slim chance with them, just does or says something that kills all my hope before I even had a chance to try. Justin basically ruined me ….

With men, I turn into a puddle, but with girls I can make them turn into a puddle with the wink of an eye— apparently. I mean, it makes sense since I'm pretty damn hot. However, my magnetic heat draws in the wrong crowd and when I go towards someone I want, they're obviously repelled away— thus, you have the not-so-peculiar case of Trent and Zach.

I jerked awake; fuck these deep thoughts. I started out in a great mood (still asleep), but now I've hit rock bottom again. From the parents, to the girlfriend, to Gray and Trenton, I've just been one massive fuck-up for a long while now. It's as if the future looks hopeless for me; I feel so out of it. Just being carried away by the tide. It's all bleak.

I sighed heavily and got up, not bothering to look over at Gray's bed before I walked into the bathroom. Last night, when we got back to the room, I didn't shower I was so tired. I just went straight to bed and fell asleep in a few lead to me smelling like a pile of shit this morning and my breath could probably kill a goat. I used the bathroom and, before I showered, I went back out to my suitcase to grab a change of clothes and my shower stuff, keeping quiet so Gray could still sleep. When I came back into the backroom, I saw the worst thing I could see on my phone: Text Message from "Bae"

Sighing, I took off my shirt and opened it up to find, well what do you know? Another nude! This one was just topless, but still ….

 _Bae:_

 _Goooooood morning sleepyhead!_

At this point, I knew what was expected of me, but I still rolled my eyes in the real teen spirit. I opened up the camera and took a mirror selfie of me shirtless before sending it to her with the message:

 _sleepy head = ugliness_

I'm so fake, but I don't care. Honestly, I did it only to shut her up! At least the picture looked extremely good. Hell, I'd fuck me.

I set my phone down, facedown, and took the rest of my clothes off to shower.

And a shower is exactly what I need. It's like the warm water washed away all my problems for just a short time. But, it definitely helped. I always like to think in the shower, clears my head with the steam or something. I usually contemplate my life in there instead of like my bed before I go to sleep. Especially with the whole homo thing, it's better for me to think of it in the shower than lose sleep over something petty like … okay, okay that's hardly petty. My "girlfriend" is petty. I'm just a mess.

My thoughts began to shift backwards slightly towards a more bittersweet subject: Gray. I already know how much of an ass I was to him yesterday, but, when in the shower, I take it another step further for whatever reason, feeling tears sting the back of my eyes I felt so guilty of how I was. I suddenly remembered almost losing him yesterday in the Innovation Center, but I knew he couldn't have gone far then, so I knew I could find him, but I still felt scared to lose him. I know he can be an annoying piece of shit, but what little brother isn't? I was way over the line yesterday. No matter what, I love my brother and I couldn't ask for anyone better to have as a brother.

When I ended my shower, and after I dried off, I turned over my phone. But, I completely forgot about something ….

 _Bae: BABE OMG SEND ME MORE_

I quickly texted her back,

 _Sorry babe, I just showered and I have to go like NOW! Big day. Bye!_

With that, I turned my phone down again and remembered to be more careful of that trap next time. My eyes lifted up to the mirror. Finally, after an entire flight and day here, I was back to the old, gorgeous Zach. I fixed my hair the way I liked it and pushed some of my bangs away from my eyes. After getting dressed in the straightest clothes I could, great sweat-shorts and a white Hollister shirt (and some cologne, of course, to top off my heteronormativity), I stepped outside back into the suite, heading back to see if Gray was up. My thoughts were kinda obvious because I have the I-look-good-and-I-fucking-know-it smile.

 _Watch out, Trenton, you might get burned._

When I reached the bed, they suddenly changed.

 _Where is he!?_

"Fuck …" I heaved. _When did he leave?_ _He could be anywhere on the island by now and_ …. Oh god. Possibilities of what could happen to him flooded my mind, but I shoved them out. _What kind of brother am I to let him leave like this? After almost losing him yesterday too?!_ Again, tears were suddenly stinging my eyes and a crushing guilt exploded in my chest; I almost collapsed to my knees and bawled my eyes out right there. In a split second, I went into sheer panic as to where the fuck my little brother was. A million possible places soared through my thoughts, but none of them seemed like a place where he could be along with thoughts of being the worst big brother to ever walk the face of the earth.

But I didn't let that happen. No. I need to find Gray or else I would never, ever forgive myself for this. I threw my shoes on and bolted outside to the hallway. It was empty of all eleven-year-olds. Then, I bolted to where my legs decided to take me next: the lobby.

The lobby was full of people to the fucking brim, but there was still enough space to be able to find Gray. My eyes darted everywhere, but none of the kids I saw were Gray. It was then that I noticed that the flow of the crowd seemed to be down towards a large corridor. A sign next to it pointed it out as the hall towards the dining room. Breakfast as a possibility, but I knew Gray and I looked off towards the exit off to my side that lead into the park.

I froze, not knowing where to go. He could be off somewhere in the park. Anywhere! I knew that's where I should go and I began to almost run towards the exit. I went up to the door and froze. I looked back towards the hallway and my gut churned with some strange feeling, pulling me back.

 _My odds are getting slimmer and slimmer by the moment, but …._

I took off towards the hall, seemingly bumping into as many people as I possibly could along the way. There was nothing that could stand between me and my little brother at this point. If you were in front of me … sucks to suck.

I finally reached the large opening to the dining room, but I stood there as my vantage point to see everyone in the room. At this point it seemed impossible to find him. In the dining room there were nearly four, five hundred people, at least.

And yet, with tears blurring my vision, I found that shaggy hair sitting down at a table.

I let out a heavy sigh, leaned against the column, and closed my eyes for a few seconds, taking deep breaths to calm me down. My heart was thumping like a hammer in my chest from the running and the stress. But it doesn't matter now ….

 _Gray's okay._

I quickly wiped away the one tear that had fallen in the minute it took to calm myself down. Fucking hell …. I would never wish even my worst enemy the stress I had then. Never. It was that bad.

But suddenly, my pocket vibrated.

 _Are you_ ** _fucking_** _kidding me!?_

My phone, of which I could have easily texted Gray from, was in my pocket the whole time and I didn't think to use it? _Nice, nice._ I thought, in my own voice. I say that because right after I heard my mom say, _This is a new low for you Zachary Scott Mitchell._ Funny, that was from an incident where I may or may not have intentionally broke my brother's arm a few years back.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" a voice said to me. Opening my eyes, I saw a stocky guy about my age standing in front of me in a black shirt.

"Yeah …" I heaved out in a sigh. "I'm perfectly fine. Now, just, leave me alone." I really just wanted to be alone for a few moments before I go to Gray. This guy didn't leave quietly.

"Second time today I've tried to help someone out and this shit happens, again! Goddamn, did everyone wake up pissed as all hell? Good morning, Sunshine and fuck you!" he muttered and gave me a dull face, continuing to mutter as he left. "I'm not going to like it here. Damn internship … still worth it."

Strange … didn't ruin my mood. But, relief was replaced with a different, but worse, kind of worry when I saw who was sitting next to Gray at the table.

I've been awake for, what, half hour? And it's just one hurdle after another. First those nasty nudes, then Gray running off, and now Trenton?

Before I went over there, I took a second to process my situation right now. First off, yesterday I was so tired and weak from the trip here, and then I see Trenton. Okay, okay, now I realize how weak he made me at the knees and it's kinda' sad how much of a liking I took to him when I saw him with that woman in front of the Innovation Center. Maybe it was the fact that the boat ride made me sexually frustrated, or maybe that he was crying? But he definitely was stuck in my head all morning and into the afternoon. But why, why, oh cruel _fucking_ fate, must you taunt me with him in the T-Rex exhibit? I don't know what came over me, the whole morning consisted of just contemplating whether I should go up to him or not, which lead to wondering if I would ever see him again, and that of course lead to the question/existential crisis concerning me and my not-so-lonely self feeling especially lonely and wondering if I'll ever find love, finally ending in a pact with myself that if I ever saw him again I would introduce myself to him.

The reflection took only a few seconds, so when I was done, I began to walk towards my brother and Trenton, my eyes were on him, not shockingly. God, I almost forgot how beautiful he is. I mean, his looks were what caught my attention in the first place. But, now I know that he's also head-strong and very confident with himself. He also seems like he's level-headed and got his life together now. Maybe a girlfriend in his life that makes him happy? I don't know, he seems straight, like every guy to me. I'm so far in the closet that I get no signal on my gaydar.

But right now, none of that matters. First, I need to apologize to Gray, but then I would like to apologize to Trenton, too. I want him to at least know I'm not an ass. I'm ….

 _A mess._

I came up to the table, "There you are …" I said to Gray. He looked up at me and smiled. That smile nearly broke my heart. It's so good to see it again. Just Trenton suddenly got up and said,

"Hey, stay safe, I'll see you around."

Not caring if he saw or not, I wrapped my arms around Gray's smaller body as tightly as I could. Once again, pussy Zach was showing when I felt tears well to my eyes. "Don't you ever, ever, _ever,_ fucking do that again," I whispered, "You have no idea how much you scared the shit out of me." I didn't want to let him go from my arms, let alone lose sight of him again. "I thought I lost you." Gray's response was tense, only because I might have been holding him too hard,

"Zach … please let me go."

I sighed heavily once I let go of him and sat down next to Gray in the empty seat. "Why did you leave without telling me? Who was that?" Yeah, I'll play dumb, that's the safest way to play I-wanna-fuck-him like I actually don't.

"After yesterday, I knew it wouldn't be safe to wake you up." I looked down with a defeated look on my face.

"Gray … sorry. I am so sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I was …"

"Tired?" he butt in. "Yeah, I know, I under—." But I cut him off,

"No, that's not a good reason to act the way I did. Look, I may be a piece of shit sometimes, but yesterday was way, _way_ over the line. Yeah, you can be annoying with your dinosaur stuff, but this morning, I was scared shitless because I thought I lost you."

"Well, I called mom, she says you're grounded." I gave him a blank stare,

"What …? Why would …?"

"I'm kidding!" He said, giggling. I rolled my eyes, but, suddenly, I was beaming. I reached out and wrapped my arm around his neck bringing him into me before I rustled his hair with my fist. "Stop! Zach!" he laughed out. I realized how long it had been since the last time him and I had a moment like that.

"Thanks, Gray. You're a pretty great lil' bro." He smiled at me again, but looked away back towards Trenton's table. I saw the opportunity and took it. "Hey, who was that who was sitting with you?"

"That was Trenton, the guy from the train yesterday. Hey, can we pleeeeeease go on the Gyrospheres today?!"

"Duh! Yeah we can!" I replied, but my eyes slowly left Gray and drifted over to Trenton in time to see him get up with his plate and head over to the line again.

Zach's wonderfully hungry and horny instincts kicked in and I stood up really quickly. "Hey, I'm gonna get some food …" I mumbled and rushed off. Gray must have seen him get up too because he called after me,

"Zach, ask Trenton if he want's to come with us!"

Gray knows me so, so well. But, he also knows how to torture me so, so well— whether he realizes it or not.

 _Shit, this is it._

I approached him in line after grabbing a plate. I was right behind him, but he hadn't turned around to see I was standing right behind him, and I sensed he could feel my eyes were on him. _Nice, Zach. Really subtle._ I don't exactly know how to do this approach-a-guy thing, and after yesterday and the incident at the T-Rex place, I've learned nothing.

God, oh god … _fuck, he's so cute._ First off, that sweatshirt, is a little too big on him and I think that that is so fucking cute. I didn't even take time to wonder why he has that on in a place like this. While I couldn't see his slim body, just his face was enough for me to look at. While I have yet to see his smile, I bet it's perfect. I bet he has dimples when he smiled. For me, he is the definition of cute. I licked my dry lips and swallowed, reaching out with trembling fingers,

"Hey," I said tapping his shoulder with the least contact possible. _Oh god, I touched him._ He turned and … _blueoom_. Oh my god, his eyes, his _fucking_ eyes. How are they that blue? They're like the sky mixed with the ocean to make this deep, precious sapphire color. How are they that beautiful?! The blue orbs were so fucking perfect that my breath got caught. I was mesmerized. And while they weren't looking at me with interest (like I wanted them to so badly), they at least weren't hateful like yesterday.

"Yes?" he said, plainly.

"Um … I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't myself …"

 _… and!? Say more! Say more, you_ ** _idiot!_**

I wanted to say more, but nothing came out. I wanted to say that what I did was way over the line and …. I just want him to see that I'm not who I was yesterday. Why do I want that? I can't answer that question myself. Maybe because even though I know I don't have a chance with him, I still want to try? To what degree, again, I don't know. If on the tiniest chance I do get him, where would we go, what would we do? I'm still hella' far in the closet and I can't risk Gray finding out. And even he doesn't or is okay with it (yeah, no, not that), where is Trenton from? Could we even keep up a relationship beyond this park? Probably not ….

"It's okay," he cooed softly. His voice was so sweet. As awkward as this all is, I still feel happy and even at ease when I'm talking to him. But, I could tell by his body language he was interested only in leaving me right now. He was obviously uncomfortable and I couldn't stand being the reason for him to be like that. He doesn't want to even give me the time of day, he's so peeved at me for what I did. I don't blame him. He doesn't want to hang out with us, who am I kidding? I just walked away, my plate still empty, awkwardly keeping my head down and blushing like crazy. My cheeks were as hot as the sun.

"What did he say?" Gray asked when I got to the table.

"He … can't." I replied.

Gray looked sad all over again, but shrugged it off after a moment. "That's okay, maybe tomorrow. Hey, are you gonna get any food?"

"No," I sighed. I lost my appetite.

 _I fucked up massively._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Awwwwwwwwww Tin Man does have a heart! Not as vain as Mr. Black Shirt, either! Now, guys, I know what you're thinking, but I HAD THIS PLANNED from the beginning that Zach's real self shows in this chapter. The closeted, mostly-caring, , chill-but-stressed, confident-bordering-arrogant HOT ASS CUTIE-PATOOTIE WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE!_

 _But oH MY GOSH this is so fucking awesome guys! The amount of followers, favorites, and reviews is staggering to me because I've never had a story with this much attention on it! I can't thank you all enough for that and for giving me the motivation to keep writing, as flawed as it may be. You guys ROCK! 3_

 _Also, pinksugarrush AHHHHHH GURL YOUR REVIEWS GAVE ME LIFE! Thank you for taking the time to read and comment as much as you did, honestly. You're super awesome! ALL MY COMMENTERS ARE AND ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS AND *gasp* ... *sobs*_

 _Stay tuned lovelies, Trenton's got some big changes coming y'all's way ;)_


	8. Chocolate Eyes and Tank Tops

**_~ Trenton ~_**

Only one thing was on my mind: food. God, I am starving. After coming back from Gray and his brother, I devoured my food faster than I have ever eaten before, and I'm not a slow eater. Actually, I received more scrutiny from my grandmother to actually taste my food before swallowing than she gave me for meddling with Gray and his brother.

Both her and my father know that I'm old enough to make the right decisions. Though, even I know that I can be naïve enough to want to help, or solve, a problem that is greater than me. So, on the way back to the table, I made the silent vow that I will no longer meddle with those two; on anything personal, that is. I was very taken aback by Gray's knowledge and I honestly hope I do get to talk to him again. He's a really cool kid! His brother, Zantac, not so much.

I got up for seconds and headed over to stand in line, waiting patiently behind some one to reach the table. Once there, I started to load up on food once again, though not as much as the last time.

Then, someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey," a very familiar voice said. A surge of annoyance ran through me and I turned around to meet … the sweet, sweet chocolate eyes of …. _Holy shit they're beautiful._

Just as quickly as that thought crossed my mind, I threw it out with this: _What the fuck Trenton!? He's an ass!_

"Yes?" I said, trying to maintain the blankness of my countenance. While he's an ass, there's just something about him … yes, he's cute, there's just something more to that, however. He's not _just_ cute. Maybe its the fact that his face isn't shiny like yesterday or that he smells _really_ freaking good ….

But, nevertheless, I need to look past that to see his horrible personality. Hell, what does he want now?

"Um … I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't myself …"

 _He wasn't himself?_

One of my personality traits, I know all too well, is my understanding and, what I believe to be and refer to it as, mercy and this is in many ways a double edged sword. I'm rather quick to forgive people for their mistakes and whatnot, but that can come at a price … like my dwindling sanity. I'm talking about the worst incident that came with that was with Cameron, my old, and only ever, boyfriend. Gosh, I can still see his perfect, goofy smile pulling up his soft, tear-stained cheeks, when I agreed, very reluctantly to take him back. But there was no glory in the one week I had him back. He was the one who said we were done with that girl attached to his side, but when she left soon after, poor Cameron couldn't stand to be alone. He came to me in shambles, begging me to take him back and I did. I couldn't stand to see him crying, especially with how tender the wounds still were. The week we spent together again was all but awkward and when we went out on a date that Friday, I counted a total of fifteen times that his eyes wandered to some hot thing.

Zantac saying he wasn't himself, for some odd reason, sent those harsh memories of Cameron coming back rushing through my mind in a matter of several seconds. It was like that whole week compressed into just a few moment. I looked up at him, my eyes had wandered. I sighed, and nodded a little murmuring out meekly, "It's okay," before looking back down at the tray of food I meant to take from. The happiness in me suddenly vanished, replaced by a small pill of resentment concerning Cameron.

 _Did I really forgive him? Do I really forgive him?_

I suddenly jerked my head back to meet his beautiful eyes once again, but he was gone. My heart suddenly sunk at his absence, leaving me to feel guilty for feeling that about him. Looking down at my still empty plate, I knew I was no longer hungry. I returned to my table with only a cup of coffee, black, and my mind reeling with sudden memories of Cameron.

Sighing as I sunk down into the chair, I looked up to see my grandma closely inspecting a map of the park. "Trenton, you're the reason we're here, where do you wanna go first?" A small smile tugged at my lips,

"Well, the gyrospheres were fun yesterday, so I wouldn't mind that again, but … I would say maybe we can go to the Mosasaurus feeding first?"

My dad checked his watch, "Hm, well it's nine-thirty right now, and the first feeding is at ten. I don't think we'll make the first one, but there's one every two hours so right at noon we'll go and then lunch. Sound good?" My grandma and I agreed. He continued, "But we need something to do until then."

Grandma Syl was quick to speak, "Call me stereotypical, but I want to go to see the botanical gardens just once this trip!"

 _And what she says is gospel. Period._

I sat up in my chair feeling some of the happiness that fled my system come back to me, though not completely. But, my thoughts inevitably shifted back to Mr. Chocolate Eyes. And I think I will drop the name Zantac. Didn't feel right anymore. And, with my thoughts shifting, so did my eyes …

My eyes did linger a lot longer on him than I wanted them to, even though he was just sitting. It was just hard to tear myself away from him. He reminded me of Cameron in all his best traits. He's rather tall and looks rather built. Not as bulky as Cameron was, but still looks strong for how slim he is. The perfect word for him is huggable. I bet his hugs are magical.

"C'mon, boys, let's get a move on sometime today."

I sighed heavily as we got up to begin our day. While I was rather content with myself, I suddenly felt the slightest twinge of something in me. It was off. Off-putting like there was something wrong about what I looked like. It was a different kind of self-consciousness that I've never experienced before and I spent the time it took for my father and grandmother to throw their trash away and begin walking with me towards the monorail— really the only way to get out of the center of the island— figuring it out. In that allotted time, I found out why it felt so strange.

Once we got to the small, overcrowded station, I stopped my family. "Um, actually, can we wait for a second?" I asked. "I, um, forgot something in my room." Thankfully, my grandma being my grandma, she didn't question it since she realized she forgot something, too.

"Oh, crap! I forgot my hat," she pulled the keycard out of her purse and handed it to me. "Grab it for me, will ya'?" I smiled back at her,

"Of course, grandma." And with that, I took off back to the suite.

It didn't take me long to get there, I had an eagerness to get to the suite— and a family waiting for me did help speed things along. But, my main purpose there was this: changing.

When I ran into the suite, I went straight to my room and opened up my suitcase, right before I slipped off my sweatshirt. For the first time in what has felt like centuries, I feel comfortable without it. Yet I still felt like I could change something else. Something even more.

I took off my shirt and began to scavenge through my suitcase until I found it: the single tank top in my possession.

I've had it for nearly three years, but never wore it because I knew I would feel extremely vulnerable in it. I wouldn't even wear it around the house because even then, up to rather recently, I would still feel naked and too exposed, yes, even in my own home.

Ever since I got it as a birthday present (it made sense having a June birthday), I've always wanted to wear it, but that fear of a borderline crippling vulnerability always held me back from even trying it on. I don't know why I even bothered to take it with me here, but it is good that I did, I see that now.

 _Who knows if it even fits …._

I stood up from my suitcase and meandered over to the bathroom where the largest mirror was. However, before I put it on, I stopped to stare in some form of awe at my terribly pale torso. Gosh, it's even been a while since I've seen myself shirtless. At home, I guess I subconsciously avoided looking at myself like that, because I'm realizing only now how long it's been. Last I remembered, I looked like a ghost with flesh almost able to see my own hollowness. Now … suddenly thought something I have never thought before:

 _Not bad._

Not bad? Well, I'm certainly _not_ something to drool over, but I'm not bad. Even when I met the reflection of my own eyes, I didn't feel hatred, I felt … _not bad._ This must have been, no, it is, the first time I beheld my reflection and not felt utter loathing towards my appearance. In fact, I even fixed my hair a little bit to give it a smoother flow in my bangs with my hair swept off to my left side. I smiled into the mirror while a sudden surge of happiness resounded through me.

I lifted up the tank top to be in front of my face. Its design was simple— horizontal white and dark blue stripes. Simple, yet I still found myself admiring it for longer than my patient family probably wanted me to.

Finally, after a few moments, I slipped it on. The most primitive sensation I felt could be described as different. It felt different to actually wear it in practice than in theory, but not bad at all— possibly better than I imagined, but I couldn't yet tell. The thin collar hung lower around my neck than I thought it would, almost reaching the center of my chest, and the arm holes were so long they almost reached my waist, leaving only an inch of fabric between the hole and the bottom hem.

And then I was struck with another foreign thought: _Good._

I look good. Holy hell, I look good. It fits me perfectly ….

I was suddenly overcome with excitement and that made me jump at going back to my family. And even by the time I reached them (with Grandma's hat of course), my newfound feeling of freedom had not faltered one bit. For once, I even felt myself blend in. My attire is appropriate for a tropical place. And the best part is I don't feel cold at all

 _This place is my home._

When I finally reached my father and grandmother, I didn't say anything to them at all, just held out the hat for my grandmother. It took her a few seconds to realize it out of the corner of her eye and when she saw her hat in the bare arms of a stranger, she followed the outstretched arm to the smiling face of her grandson. I expected her to at least be a little surprised, but her instincts took over, "Trenton, you better put some sunblock on before you burn. You know our family! We burn like that," she snapped her fingers in front of me before digging into her back and pulling out the sunblock spray, promptly spraying my arms down. Though, there was a soft twinkle in her eye that suggested a greater happiness seeing her grandson _finally_ out of those damn sweatshirts she's been harping on about for years! My father was much more understanding of it throughout the years, though now, he has a new name for me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jaxon with an x, Cali's next surfing champion, duuuuuude!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes, but I'll admit, I got a good laugh out of it as well.

From there on, neither asked for any explanation as to why I decided to put the tank top on, but I knew they assumed the best of reasons. Shockingly, I was the one leading the way towards the monorail to go to the Botanical Gardens. And, after I got a little ahead of them, I looked back to see my grandma and dad beaming at me.

 _God, I love my family oh, so very much._

I turned around a looked towards the train station. Between us and it was about a couple hundred feet full of people milling around for various reasons: taking pictures, looking at TV screens for information, going to the few gift shops that were along the sides, or, seemingly the greatest number for this type, were businesspeople walking around on their phones with briefcases in their hands and a fine attire on them. Some walked by me and I caught some of what they were saying.

"The newest asset promises to be the best … humanity …."

 _Humanity? What could that mean._

My curiosity doesn't require much to suddenly peak, but this takes the cake. What could possibly be this new thing they were taking about?

Wait … I'll know soon, won't I?

My mind, and entire body, was suddenly enthralled in a vibrant excitement. With the events of this morning, I guess the internship was as far from my mind as could be. But, remembering it was a bonus to my excitement. Basically, I was blinded and not careful about where I was going, that I suddenly bumped into something. In a split second, I resurfaced from my own high back to reality to see what it was. But, it wasn't something as opposed to someone. I looked into their blank, but dark, glare back at me, ready to fling apology after apology from my lips. But, _it_ beat me to it.

"Excuse you, Trenton," the voice spat, plainly. My response was just as pensive and silently hateful,

"No. Excuse you, Josephine."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Guess who's back ... back again. Oh boy I just can't wait to see the fallout of this encounter, especially with Trent's family RIGHT behind him. I wonder what's gonna happens with Zach in the -_

 _"I ... um, was ... wa-was wondering if you wanted to come with us? You know, me and my brother, Gray, to the ... the control room thing? I mean, if you want to, of course, you don't have to. It's not anything special- but to you I'm sure it's, like, the coolest thing on the earth and I'm not saying it's not cool ... it-"_

 _WHOOPS MY HAND SLIPPED. ;)))_


	9. Gyrosphere of Influence

**_~ Zach ~_**

"So," Zantac peeped with her fake happiness. "what is on the agenda today? Though nothing too strenuous, I have heels." She said what she said not looking up from her phone— or even faltering. I stood behind Gray with my hands resting on his shoulders somewhere in the lobby. Once we (well, Gray), finished breakfast, we had to drag Zantac away from some of her bitchy friends to start our day. After this morning and yesterday, I honestly just wanna give Gray the best fucking day of his life.

Both of us gave her a confused look after she said. My eyes drifted down to see her oversized heels and gave her a weird look. I'm pretty sure that, no matter how relaxed I am, Zantac will always get on my last fucking nerve.

Suddenly, Gray spoke up, "When is aunt Claire gonna take us into the control room?" Zara looked down at him with an attitude all over her face. Just by her face forming like that, I knew something bad was coming.

"Never," she replied. Before Gray could say anything, I butt in,

"Hey, lady, my aunt said she would take us in there today. So, when are we gonna go?" This lady think she real cute and gave me a small petty smile, turning her head to the side a little. _Just like my little lady friend._

"Never," she replied.

"Fine then," I hissed back. "I want to speak to my aunt …"

"She's busy. All day," Zantac not missing a beat. My lip curled up in disgust and I sighed, looking down at Gray,

"Don't worry, we'll get in." I said.

"Promise?" Gray asked, holding up his pinky finger to me. I smiled, saying,

"I promise …" and then we both said, at the same time,

"Cross my heart and hope to die, so I won't make mama cry. No, I won't ever tell a lie, to fill this promise, to you, I will try." And a fist bump with an explosion right after that means the promise was set in stone.

 _Okay, so that's my goal for today. And, it's no where near the hell I thought it was going to be._

My gaze turned back to Zantac who was giving us a condescending look. Her gaze met mine and a smirk spread across her lips. She began to walk towards us and we stepped back. Not so much Gray as I did because she seemed to aim for me, brushing up against my side as she passed, whispering something. "I love a family man."

I puked in my mouth a little bit.

I love Gray, but I'm not going to say something to her that she wants to hear to get us in. My aunt signs her check so for fucks sake, we're gonna get into that damn control room if it kills me.

I squinted my eyes at Zantac's slutty look at me and curled my lip up in disgust.

"Maybe we can go see some other things first," I suggested to Gray, but he shook his head.

"Wait, don't you have aunt Claire's number on your phone?" A smile spread across my lips.

"Yeah, you're right bro, I do!" I didn't even turn to look at Zantac before I pulled up my phone and found my aunt's contact. "Hey, aunt Claire!" my cheery voice went into the phone once she picked up.

"Well, good morning to you too, Zach! Are you and Gray doing well?"

"Yeah, of course we are. Hey, we were wondering if you could possibly, maybe take us into the control room today?"

"It's no problem, I can take you in today around noon. I'll have plenty of time around then and then we can all have lunch together!"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great," my reply was fluent in my second language: sarcasm. Once we hung up, I turned to Gray,

"It's done. We'll be going in at noon!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Can we go to the Gyrospheres first?"

"Yeah, and I'll beat you to the monorail!"

"Nu-uh!"

We both took off down the long lobby towards the train. I only challenged Gray to this because I knew we would lose Zantac along the way, which we did, but not after I saw her face and her trying to keep up with us in her heels. But, we beat that bitch to the train and got on and left without her.

Gray and I were laughing the entire way there.

It didn't take all that long to get to the Gyrospheres again. Gray was excited again so he started to talk dinosaurs again. Fuck. As much as I love him, this always gets on my nerves. It kept going and going even while we were waiting in line to get in one of those things. Gray, kept droning on and on …

"Did you know the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive."

 _There's bound to be someone interesting in this line._

"So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and act as a natural preservative."

 _Oh, well, hello there …._

"DNA can survive for millennia that way."

 _Wait … is that …?_

"See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones …."

"Shut up." I cut in, looking closer ….

Trenton was standing there a few people back from a group of girls. He was alone, looking off into space, standing there with his arms close to his body, like he was cold. It was hard to tell if he was cold or uncomfortable or sad or something, but that didn't matter, I wanted to go over to him and just pick him up, twirl him around …. He looked different; better, but also worse. Then along came Gray.

"What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them?" He said, with an attitude. I tore my gaze away from Trenton and saw the three girls giggling as they stepped forward to get on the ride. Trenton hadn't seen me blatantly glaring at him ….

 _Thank you, Gray._

But, all he saw was me staring at those girls. "Thanks man …"

"You're welcome!"

The next thing came up and we stepped up. I took one last glance at Trenton, the image was burning into my mind, before I climbed in and we set off. I had to adjust myself while sitting to hid the obvious excitement I was feeling. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, seeing him one more time, thinking only about my own weakness.

 _God, I love tank tops._

* * *

 _"Hi …" a soft voice said. A harsh sunlight was in my eyes and I squinted to see what was in front of me, but I shifted around away from its rays. I saw were I was then, but I didn't know where I was. It was warm and we were sitting on a green surrounded by beautiful lush palm trees and a circle of tan-colored buildings some distance away. I say we because I sensed someone else's presence after I had heard them greet me. "I said, hiiiiii sleepy head!" the voice continued softly._

 _I lifted my head from what I was laying on and saw Trenton sitting next to me. No sense of nervousness or panic came over me, but I got a sensation of familiarity. It was like I've known him for a long time. The first words out of my mouth were, "Hey, babe."_

 _"Zach, I know it's nice out, but is it fall-asleep-on-the-quad-while-I'm-quizzing-you nice?" He replied, with a small giggle lacing his voice._

 _"Yes," I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. "yes it is. How long did I sleep for?"_

 _"Just about ten minutes, didn't want to wake you either. You looked so peaceful. How was it?" I replied in a raspy, tired voice,_

 _"I want more." I reached out for Trenton and snaked my arms around his waist, pulling his closer to me just as I rested my head on his shoulder from behind._

 _"Baby …." he sighed, giggling. He pulled his outstretched legs in and turned around to face me. God, he's perfect. In the bright, California sunlight everything looked better, too. From every tuft of his brown hair whisked off to the side, to his perfect, white smile. And his dimples … they make me melt inside._

 _I lifted my gaze from his lips to his cobalt-blue eyes. They were getting closer to me and closing in … my boyfriend wants a kiss and I will happily oblige._

"Zach! Wake up!"

I gasped and jerked upright in my seat, looking around like a skittish bird. "Fuck …" I sighed heavily. "Gray, what the fuck do you want?" I gave him an irritated look.

"We have to get off soon."

"Oh … shit." I groaned deeply, rubbing my eyes and stretching in the little room I had in the sphere. "How … how long did I sleep for?"

"The entire time we have this thing for."

"Wait, so you drove it?"

"Yeah! It's not that hard, I'm not a Sauropod!"

"Okay, sure, whatever the fuck that means."

I feel sluggish and shitty. Skipping breakfast was a bad idea. But, what the actual fuck was that dream all about? Other than to make me super, happy, and relaxed. First off, the place seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where it was. Second, why did I dream that Trenton was my boyfriend? Have I fallen that hard for him that he's gotten into my dreams now? Seems like it, but I'm not complaining. I feel warm and happy just sitting here thinking about it. It was all so real, so wonderful, even if it cut out before the good part. I relaxed into my seat as the car was drifting off towards where we started.

I kept replaying the dream. _"Baby …."_ Trenton kept saying. I kinda had a feeling of what Trenton felt like in my arms from the dream. Butterflies in my stomach was definitely apart of it.

Just then I remembered about Trenton outside of my wonderland. That image was still burned into my mind of him standing there all alone in his tank top. I could see basically the entire side of his torso and just that made me weak at the knees. Fuck, I need to get laid. I get excited from seeing his side and that just shows how desperate I am.

Once the thing docked, I climbed out and stretched more. Gray, of course, was already ready to go. "C'mon! It's almost noon!"

"Gray, slow the fuck down, we have plenty of time."

Something in me wanted to stay here to see if by any chance Trenton was going to be here. Of course, I have to play it off like that's exactly what I am not doing because Gray's much too smart and he'd figure shit out.

And then it occurred to me how I'll stay here until, or at least I hope until, he comes back. "Gray, what did I miss on there?"

"A lot," he said simply. _I can't believe I'm saying this …._

"Tell me about them."

Gray didn't miss a beat and went off.

My eyes were wandering the entire time. I could see where people got off from the spheres and, with every one that came in, I was hoping with my entire being it was Trenton's. This dream I had spurred thoughts about him that I've never had before about boys. I was daydreaming about us together (at wherever that was). Or maybe how him and I would meet— better than we did in reality. Like maybe I found some alone time and so did he and we got to talking. Next thing I know, we're on the beach on some side of this island. A dinosaur roars loudly from he jungle and he gets scared and hugs me and ….

"Hey," Gray hit my shoulder. "look, it's Trenton!"

I jerked my head too quickly to the side and saw him getting out of a sphere with another guy. Wait, I thought he was alone? I also recognized the other guy … black shirt …?

"Go ask him if he can come with us now," Gray went on. I should have resisted that more than I did— or even try at all.

 _Gray knows me so, so well._

"O-Okay," I murmured, going over to them both. They were talking to each other, but stopped when I approached them and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. My palms were suddenly sweaty and clammy. I needed to speak, but nothing was coming out. Trenton broke the silence,

"Hi …?" He said pensively. When I finally got something out it was pitiful,

"I ... um, was ... wa-was wondering if you wanted to come with us? You know, me and my brother, Gray, to the ... the control room thing? I mean, if you want to, of course, you don't have to. It's not anything special- but to you I'm sure it's, like, the coolest thing in the world and I'm not saying it's not cool, it's just not my thing, but … it—"

"I'd love to."

 _Fuck, there goes that … wait, what?_

I stopped my blabbering and focused on Trenton and his smile. I met his wonderful blue orbs and didn't break it while I replied, blushing, "Okay, awesome!"

For a few wonderful moments, I was as happy as I was in the dream. Trenton and I were smiling at each other and holding this gaze. His blue eyes were full of life ….

"Well," a voice broke the connection yet again. This time, it was the stranger. "I'mma leave. But, Trenton, it was awesome to meet you and I'll see you … tomorrow?" he said starting to go.

"Wait, you should come with us!"

 _No! I already have a cock-block named Gray, I don't need whatever the fuck he is!_

"Nah, that's alright. I'll see it soon enough, right? Okay, see you later," and with that, he left. I didn't think to ask who that was, I was only focused on Trent, but the voice made him even more and more familiar to me.

I brushed it off, and looked back at Trenton with a happy look. "Alright, so are you ready to go? And … h-how long can you stay?"

"Yeah, let's go! And, I guess, for the rest of the afternoon," … our eyes met ... I melted on the inside ... "I'm yours."

 _I hope you will be some day._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Zach, you're so alone it's making me sad GO FOR IT DAMNIT. Also, hmmm, Mr. Black Shirt is pretty suspect. I do wonder what WONDERS he'll bring to the next chapter._

 _Thanks for reading, everyone! Y'all make my day with your comments, favorites and follows X3 I enjoy writing this story and I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it and please, if there are any hints or some advice or CRITISIMSSSZ you have, please send me a DM! They're all appreciated :))_

 _Thank you! The next chapter will feature dialogue galore from Trenton and his mom and then Trenton his fav Zachy ;)_


	10. New Friends and Wandering Eyes

**_~ Trenton ~_**

 _Damn you, Josephine! Damn you straight to hell!_

The horrible scene kept replaying over and over in my head while I waited in line for a Gyrosphere. I needed to get away. I needed to be alone. … so cold. The whole thing went something like this:

"Josephine," my father said. I turned to see him behind me standing there pensively with my grandmother. He hesitated for a bit, but went on, "good to see you again, how are you?" He stepped forward, getting closer to her than I was. I knew he sensed the tension between her and myself.

"As always, Gerard, as always. And Sylvia, so good to see you."

"Charmed," returned my grandmother. A tense silence settled, but Josephine broke it,

"So, are you all enjoying your stay?" I replied first,

"Yes, we are. It's very quaint and lovely."

"I suppose it is," she replied. "though I wouldn't call revitalized ancient lifeforms, 'quaint.'" She let out a laugh, but we remained silent.

"Well, yes, they are quite nice—"

"Nice?!" she burst out, suddenly insulted. She forced herself to calm down.

"Hey," my grandmother butt in. "you know you have no right to tell Trenton anything about dinosaurs."

"Your grandson is marginalizing my assets."

"Assets?! They're living creatures! You're the one marginalizing them!" I retorted. With that, she gave a harsh good-bye with a "Good riddance" and then went on her way.

Why out of all the damned places on this earth, my mother has to work here? After she amounted to nothing when she was with my father, she decided to make something of herself and it just so happens to be here in my place, my niche! To rein her terror and her presence over my like some malevolent queen. The whole thing was a blur to me. A anger-filled, almost red blur. I was definitely no longer in my happy place. A pit of anxiety was sitting stagnant in my stomach. I felt restless and feverish, especially just sitting there in line doing nothing. But it was only a matter of time before I got into a Gyrosphere, my own little comfortable bubble, and was free to roam around with the gentle giants that make me smile and bring the best out of me.

"I'm sorry, sir, you must have two people per ride."

I jumped a little bit at the voice, then heard some snickers from some strangers behind me. "What …?" I replied softly.

"You need to be with one other person. We can't just send you in one out there by yourself." The worked looked no older than me, but still in the middle of puberty with a disinterested look on his face. Though, I knew that no matter what I said, this would not get me anywhere. I nodded and looked down, defeated, turning around to head back to the monorail. Then came a voice,

"Excuse me, I'll go with you."

I looked up to meet two brown eyes looking benevolently at me. A boy stood in front of me and my mind registered him in my memory in just a second. It was Mr. Black-Shirt from breakfast. I was going to retort, but in my current condition that is rather difficult. I swallowed hard and my reply came out quietly. "I … um, don't know about that."

"Oh come on," he replied, very friendly. "I know we had a little spat at breakfast, but I can tell you want to go on this ride. What do you have to lose? And, I promise, I'm not a cereal killer." A hint of laughter was in his voice. I must confess that I did feel a small bit better with his comment.

I stole a glance back at the Gyrospheres. Past the small loading area, the area opened up to a stunning valley surrounded by two forested mesas. This was where the beasts roamed. Yesterday, my happiness peaked and never came down here. I'm putting all my chip in this tactic to make me happier because of my mother. What do I have to lose? I could just be under my covers sobbing my eyes out. Or, I could take a chance and go back to the happiness I felt yesterday — in theory.

"Okay," I said meekly to him. He gave me a sweet smile and we approached the ride, soon seated in.

"Hi, I'm Dmitri," he said.

"Trenton. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise! So what brings you to the park?" We started off as Dmitri took control. I didn't really want to talk, but it might help get my mind off of the other stuff.

"Well, my family and I are here because we all deserved a vacation, and it seemed like good timing to do it when I received word about being in an internship here."

Dmitri was silent for a moment while gazed out at the scenery. After some time, his silence became rather unnerving so I turned to him, only to be met with the cheesiest grin I've ever seen.

"You're in the internship, too!?" he exclaimed. I couldn't help, but smile back. Admittedly, I was a little worried at how the other two interns were going to be like, but now I felt relieved I could get along with one of them!

"No way!" I replied, more excited than I intended to sounds.

"Yes! Oh thank god you're not fuckin' weird like the other." He sighed, relieved as any thing.

"You met the other one? What are they like."

"Fuckin weird," he laughed. "her name is Jules and she is just out there. That's the only way I can describe her. But! No matter! You're cool, and I'm tolerable. so this will be a good experience … right?"

"God, I hope so."

"Eh, me too. Where you from?"

"Boring, Central Ohio."

"What?! No way, I'm from Cleveland! Wow, small world. Oh, and, I'm obligated to ask, why are you so into paleontology?" I fibbed my answer,

"I don't really know. I sorta' just got interested when I was young and I learned more and more about it as I got older."

"Were you the weird dinosaur kid in your school? I sure as hell am. Except it's nothing cool like dinosaurs, it's rocks."

I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"Oh, you wanna be a geologist … greeeeeat!"

"Hey! At least I don't get turned on by old dead stuff."

"But you just said you did …."

"That is beside the point here, I'm more here to understand the geology of this place. It's basically unstudied other than the center of the park, where, of course, they simply studied to build it— but hey! It could be worse. I'm certainly not a water weenie."

I laughed pretty hard at that.

We spent the rest of the ride talking like best friends, never experiencing an awkward silence, from when we got in to when we got out— even continuing to talk as we exited the sphere. I was wrong when I wanted to be alone, this is so much better! Dmitri is awesome!

Suddenly, I stopped. I was looking at Dmitri, but I sensed someone in front of us, trying to get out attention. Lo and behold, I was right and when I looked up, there he was. Zach was looking at me with those amazing eyes again and, without fail, I melted on the inside once again. A smile crept onto my lips and I looked down, timid to meet his eyes.

"Hi …?" I said, softly.

"I ... um, was ... wa-was wondering if you wanted to come with us? You know, me and my brother, Gray, to the ... the control room thing? I mean, if you want to, of course, you don't have to. It's not anything special- but to you I'm sure it's, like, the coolest thing in the world and I'm not saying it's not cool, it's just not my thing, but … it—"

"I'd love to."

Where did that come from? Yeah, Zach was floundering on his words, but I didn't mean to cut him off. Does he have a stutter? No, doesn't sound like it. Is he nervous? That might make sense, him and I are not on the best terms as new "friends", I suppose.

Then again, why would he be nervous about me? I'm Trenton! Boring, old, plain Trenton. The same Trenton who hasn't felt like he's lived once (albeit the past day) since Cameron.

Minutes later, we were on our way towards the control center. My stomach was suddenly in knots of excitement and anxiousness. This early into the vacation, not even the internship, I find myself going to the control room of the center of the paleontological world. The heart of the community lies here.

But that's not the only reason why I'm excited. I couldn't tell why or what the other reason was.

"Trenton!" Gray exclaimed as I approached him. Dmitri didn't want to come, so I walked with Zach up to him. I beamed when I see him.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" I replied, happily.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the control room! Maybe they can take us into the lab."

"I hope so. Hey, maybe we can go to the velociraptors, too?"

Gray burst with excitement when I mentioned that, which only fueled my excitement too. For us, this park is like a candy store. I suppose we were being a little too rambunctious, but I didn't care! To think, just an hour ago, my mother had me wound up so tight with anxiety and worry that I was going to burst, but … here I am! And Gray and I didn't have a dry second throughout the entire ride back to the center of the park. It wasn't until we got back to the center of the park that I realized, rather remembered, that there was a third party in our little group.

Zach had sulked behind us for the majority of the trip. I was so deep into conversing with Gray that I totally forgot that he was there, but when I did finally notice him he seemed very distant and quiet. And suddenly, I felt compelled. As the train entered into the station, I turned around and spoke to him,

"You okay?" I asked. He suddenly tensed up, sitting upright in his chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I eyed him closer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm still kinda tired."

He wouldn't even meet my eyes. Then I knew.

Vividly, I could remember he told me this morning that yesterday he was tired and that was his (weak) rationalization to explain his actions yesterday— no, nothing can excuse that. But, when he spoke to me this morning, he was much calmer and collected. Clearly, he was well rested. However, the "tired" facade is something that I swear I patented. It's funny how easily that that can cover up the true depression on the inside. Truly being tired meant that one would be much more lax and lazy, but Zach was just like I was some years ago: disconnected and distant.

My first instinct was to help him, in any way that I could, but I didn't know how to do it. My own predicament was unique, as they all are, and I don't know anything about the kid other than he's a dick to his brother when he's sleep deprived. Well, and that he's got those devilishly hazel eyes, and those big, pink lips that I just shower with kisses ….

And now I'm blushing for no good reason.

The monorail came to a stop right above the Innovation Center and we all filed off. Zach kept close to Gray to make sure he didn't get lost in the crowd and I kept close behind him. Very close. So close that I could smell that cologne he has on and I couldn't stop breathing it in, but eyes meandered around his torso. His shoulders are so broad and I'm the perfect height to put my head on them and …. He'll turn around and I can tuck my head into his neck and he keeps his arms tightly wound around me, warm and snug ….

 _Great,_ now I'm practically steaming my face is so red. Relief washed over me when we finally exited the train and quickly separated myself from Zach, but the blush seemed to be here to stay. My weak self was now filled with imagines of me in Zach's arms, much like I was in Cameron's arms. But Zach just seems so much better than Cameron.

"Have you gone to the mosasaurs feeding?" Gray said suddenly. I jerked my head to look at him.

"No, I have not. It is spectacular?"

"Yes! They recreated everything to a tee, even the behavior …!" Gray began to drone on and on about the mosasaur, but my eyes passed him to Zach. He seemed busy on his phone for a few seconds before hastily putting it away.

"Well, there they are!" A woman approached us. Gray ran up to her, yelling,

"Aunt Claire!" She looked uncomfortable hugging him back, forcing a smile. "Aunt Claire, this is Trenton. He's a dinosaur fan like me. Can he come with us to the control room?"

"Oh. I thought it would just be us, three."

"Please! He's in the internship you have here!"

"Wait really?" she looked up at me. I reacted quickly and stepped forward, extending my hand.

"Hello, Ms. Dearing, correct?"

"Yes, charmed. You are?"

"My name is Trenton. Trenton White."

"Nice to meet you." Her reply was hesitant and it made me feel uncomfortable. Apparently this was there aunt, one of the heads of the park and it's obvious I'm intruding on this family event. I stepped back and looked down and away from their eyes. Ms. Dearing went over to Zach and spoke to him softly. I could only catch Zach's response to her,

"Yeah, he's cool. Gray loves him."

I looked up to meet their eyes before I looked away, frightened by that encounter.

"Alright then, let's go everyone!" Instinctively, I wanted to trail behind them, but Gray decided to stay right by my side. And even though I felt foreign, the closer we got to the control center and labs, the more excited I got.

Yet, I still could not tell what else made me so excited ….

* * *

 _ **A/N:** heeeeeeeey guys :))))))) what's up? :))))))) ... please don't bludgeon me for being away for, what, TWO whole months :)))))) and I know this chapter ain't the best BUT ... I'M FREE :D Finals and the semester is done and here I am, ready to continue this literary trainwreck right off the rails! _

_That's a fun mental image hehe_

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and don't hate me completely! I'll be updating much more regularly, I promise. The next chapter will have some ... surprises and revelations!_

 _Thank you all so much for the comments! I love you guys 3 pinksugarrush yours are the best thanks girl! AHhhh! My heart is so full when I read them, thank you :')_


	11. Valuable Assets

**_~ Zach ~_**

 _God? Are you there?_

 _No?_

 _Well, I'll just leave a message: Why!? Are!? You!? Doing!? This!? To!? Me!?_

What the hell could have possibly possessed me to agree to Gray's idea to invite Trenton to come with us? Just a few glimpses and words sent me into a downward spiral at breakfast, but now he's right here in front of me. My heart is just in agony sitting here behind him. He's so close. Right there, two feet in front of me and he's still as distant as can be. Gray loves him, probably more than me, and he won't ever look past how I acted yesterday, so it's hopeless at this point. I wouldn't forgive myself either. I'm a total ass.

It occurred to me that I could just reach out and hug him from behind. Reach out and place my head on his shoulder and kiss his jaw before nuzzling my head into his neck. He's right there, he's right there, he's right there!

That got me thinking: what if him and I have nothing in common? In some other universe, where Zach does go far enough to, I don't know, ask him on a date or something, that could, or probably would, end in awkward disaster. He's into dinosaurs and I'm into sports like lacrosse. He's probably gonna be a scientist and work on brining dinosaurs back to life and I don't even have the slightest idea as to what I'm doing with my life. The struggle of hiding who I am and the pain of being lonely fucking ruined me.

It's weird because I can still feel something that's … coming. I can feel this impending happiness to come, ready to take over my life and make everything better. Get rid of this self-loathing feeling and this horrible angst that I just know would go away if Trenton was in my arms. I can almost feel his warmth. The effect he has on me … _I just want him so bad …._

Great, there's that gnawing in my chest. Nothing I'm not familiar with. Ever since Toni (let's not get into that), I've had to deal with this torment every time I develop a crush on a guy and every time I think about the guy, whoever it is, it erupts in my chest.

This fucking sucks.

 _God I wish I was straight. Things would be so much easier._

I stayed silent the entire ride over here. I'm too afraid to talk to him and he's too busy keeping Gray occupied. And with their subject of conservation, what am I supposed to say? When I hear them talk about dinosaurs, I'm conflicted because when I hear Gray, I wanna tear my hair out. But when I hear Trenton, I get slightly aroused because he's so fucking intelligent.

"Well there they are!"

Oh, lovely. My aunt Claire sounds just as fake as she did yesterday.

And look who's right behind her on her phone again … fucking Zantac.

Before I could reply (with whatever the fuck would have come out of my mouth), Gray did and he introduced Trenton in the same sentence. Claire's reaction, I couldn't place. It was her usual I'm-better-than-you-and-I-know-it-but-I-know-I-shouldn't-brag self but also hesitant to bring this stranger.

After she introduced herself to him, she came over to me and whispered, "Are you okay with bringing him along?"

Legit, I was about to say no. But I stopped my words before I spoke.

My eyes flashed over to Gray who looked excited as ever because Trenton was there. I knew I couldn't say no, no matter how much I wanted to get rid of him— and didn't want him to leave, at the same time. I mean, he did ask me to ask him to come along, so I can't do that. If what I'm feeling in pain because of Trenton my brother feels in happiness and excitement, then …. "Yeah, he's cool," I said to her. "Gray loves him."

 _And I think I might, too._

Claire's eyes flickered surprise for just a moment. "Very well, it's your call." She turned and spoke up to Gray and Trenton. "Alright then, let's go everyone!"

We followed Claire towards a restricted area and she let us in with her keycard. Then we went through a maze of labs and halls that lead to a huge room that looked a lot like NASA's control room.

"Wow … this is like NASA!" Gray exclaimed. I grinned.

Claire then went on with her practiced speech about the control room. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I shifted around. I couldn't look more bored if I tried.

What's this place got to offer? I really should try and focus on not-Trenton if I can. Let's see, she looks like my girlfriend who just sent me another nude on the way here, so ew. _That took a wrong turn, quickly._ I thought.

Okay, okay, who else? Heh, he looks like he still lives with his mother. He's got dinosaurs all over his desk and …. Wait, why do I feel like I'm looking at my brother in twenty years? God, that's depressing. But, the girl across from him reminds me of Deanna— she's basically my best friend back home. Her and Braden, who plays lacrosse with me. They're the most trusting people I know, but not trusting enough.

Hm, what else is there around here— oh, shit …. Wow! _Now that is an ass_. I don't know who you are, but thank the fates you wore slim fitting shorts. Who are you?

By now, I had only focused on this amazing, round ass! I had forgotten all about Trenton, and this wasn't exactly a step up, but it's better than suffering loneliness. It wasn't big as much as it was full and defined. The figure was rather slim and stood with their weight on one leg. It didn't look like a girl's leg either …. And then a sensation came to me— er, or my crotch. _Shit, lil' Zach is waking up again._

Why do I call it "lil"? It's not!

I buried my hands in my pockets to give me a little more room for growth, and I tore my eyes away from it. I began to deflate after a bit, thank god, but when I was finally in control, I caved and looked back to see who it was that had this amazing ass, now with a blush on my face the same temperature as the sun.

From there, with a blank, but small and sadistic smile, I turned my eyes towards the heavens and mouthed, "Why?" to whatever is tormenting me from up there.

 _Checklist:_

 _1\. He's hot as hell while also being cute._

 _2\. Good with kids._

 _3\. Intelligent as fuck._

 _4\. Nice and sweet._

 _5\. Bangin' ass I wanna bang._

Yep, that's Trenton in a nutshell! No judgement, please, but damn with an ass like that, things are not going to get any easier.

Thankfully, Claire spoke up, "Okay, next is the labs. You'll be able to meet Dr. Henry Wu, leading —"

"Leading researcher and scientist of gene splicing in the world!" Gray _and_ Trenton said at once. They looked at each other and continued to fangirl. Claire was amused, letting out a laugh. Once again, I was distant from the three to keep myself from that horrid sensation of heartbreak when close to a crush. Once again, however, my eyes wandered right down to it.

 _Wait, is it getting bigger? How is that? Oh, shit, he's slowing down._

I jerked my blushing head up in panic. I wasn't expecting him to talk to me, but then his voice came.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" He asked me. A wave of heat came over my face causing this harsh blush to come over my face. I've never done this. Why is this so new to me? I'm Zach Mitchell, I can have a girl in my bed in a second, but when I'm even talking to a guy I'm completely bashful and speechless. It's because I actually care about who I am talking to right now, and not just some inane girl who want's my dick.

I am just deficient as a human being.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I replied softly. I couldn't meet his eyes— knowing I would smile like a giddy idiot. When he spoke, he was so caring,

"Zach," he sighed. "you're not tired, I know. You look so disconnected right now. Look, I barely know you, but I know the 'I'm tried' thing. Trust me, I know better than anyone about it," he looked away for a second.

What he said hit me hard. He saw how I distanced myself. Hell, I didn't even try to, it just happened! I stopped walking and that made him freeze, too.

"Wait, you can tell …? And, wait, why have you …?"

"I don't want to talk about. But, you can tell me," his smile, intoxicating, was so comforting to me. I'm in such a emotionally raw place and everything seems hazy at this point. Trenton is the only one that can fix it, but he's also the cause. "What's wrong, Zach?" Trenton stepped forward and closer to me. My breath got caught in my throat. "You can trust me …."

I don't know how long I was quiet for. Yet, Trenton's loving expression never faltered. He seemed so concerned for me. Even him, the boy that has stolen my heart while here, and I still can't tell him. His eyes, such a rich and brilliant blue, seemed endless. My gaze was as deep as the galaxy into his eyes which seemed like vast cosmos themselves. Everything around me suddenly seemed brighter, no, it was brighter. Nothing could ruin ….

"Trenton!"

Trenton let out a small gasp and turned to Gray with Claire next to some guy in a lab coat. He turned back to me to say, "Just … think about it. I'm here to talk if you need me."

He rushed over to Trenton and with him left everything he had, even the brightness that made everything better. _Fuck, I'm in deep with this one._ I am a grade A mess. … and I don't care. I don't give a fuck because he was so close to me.

I have some hope now for whatever reason. I have some hope that this could lead to something with him.

"Zach, hey, could you watch Gray for me? I need to grab something."

I nodded and followed the other two into the lab.

 _Wait a minute. No snarky internal remark? Wow, Trenton is a miracle worker …._

I followed my brother and Trenton into the lab where the guy started to show them around. It was so cute to watch Trenton smile like a kid in a candy store in there while he walked around with Gray looking at everything. Watching his did give me a sense of peace, finally— a peace that was content as well, like everything wasn't just okay, but good. The peace came with a small flicker of hope. That maybe Trenton would be mine and I would be his. But, another thought jarred at my side when I thought about that: _I don't have a chance._

I paused my thinking for a bit and shook that thought from me. Wow, even watching Trenton gave me a sense of content that overwhelmed my doubts. For as much shit as I've gone through as gay in the environment I'm in, the doubts I have are strong. Silencing them was impossible, so this small sliver of hope is strong.

It wasn't long until my thoughts turned to fantasies. Nothing sexual, but just me and Trenton together, that's all— much like the dream I had in the gyrosphere.

Some time later, Claire came back into the lab. She joined me along the side and decided to talk to me while looking at some file. "Wow, this kid really checks out."

I replied, "What?"

She looked at me from the file, "Well, I just wanted to make sure he was in the internship when he said he was and, not only is he in it, he has a more impressive resumé than that of some people on my payroll here."

Not surprisingly, I was very impressed. "Oh … really?"

"Yeah, I mean he has glowing GPA and academic record, and many other extra curricular activities that point to a definite future in either paleontology or biology. But the best thing here is a recommendation letter from the head of the Bioengineering Department at Stanford."

"Stanford? Really?" I replied in utter shock. It's not like Stanford is my dream school or anything! Oh wait, of course it is!

"Not only that, but he's also been accepted there for this fall, and is a candidate for a full ride. Now that he has a position in this, the most competitive internship on the planet, he's a shoe-in."

My eyes had left Claire long ago and, of course, wandered back to Trenton when he was hunched down with Gray looking into some sort of egg incubator. Now I was staring at him with pure adoration. He got into my dream school.

Then I had a thought that just about ruined me. Trenton goes and has the time of his life with someone who is not me. A pang of jealous resounded through me when I pictured him in the arms of someone else. Or, worse. I go there and he never speaks to me because I'm so irrelevant to him. Or … worse. I'm friends with him, best friends, and he never chooses me. I have to be as close to him as possible and still watch him fall for someone else ….

I'm not even remotely friends with this boy and I'm jealous of some nonexistent person.

 _Congratulations, Zach, once again, you've scared yourself with the non-existent._

"Wow …" Claire added, "he's really a … jack-of-all trades kind of guy. He's really … a catch." I could sense her gaze on me, so I turned to her. I raised an eyebrow,

"I guess so," mumbling, I looked away again.

"I'm sure who ever get's to be with him is going to be very, very lucky …."

I simply nodded, obvious to what she actually meant.

Claire let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, I could tell, "Zach, you're basically drooling over him, just go ask him out or something!"

And it was at moment, that my heart stopped.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** God, I am just so freakin' evil! Hehe, good luck with that Zachy-poo! I'm sure Trenton's arms are wide open and you WON'T BE GETTING THEM ANYTIME SOON! _

_Or will you ...? *evil laughter*_

 _*evil laughter turns to giddy laughter* HEY GUYS OMG Y'ALL ARE SO AWESOME! I get so many notifications when I post a chapter it makes me feel so freakin' good and thank you to all who commented on the last chapter! Topcat2001, please don't hate me heh thanks! :D Keep the comments coming, they really motivate me most of all! Thank you, lovelies, stay awesome! *heart emoji*_


	12. Messy, Messy, Messy

**_~ Trenton ~_**

I have officially died and gone to heaven. My heart is full of life and the smile on my face is engraved in stone, never to disappear. I knew this place was my niche before, but now it's all becoming more and more real. With ever passing second, I found something in this lab that I could spend hours on researching or even just staring at in awe. Everything from the molecular level to small eggs, or inspecting large fossils, I wanted to do it all.

Phew, I'm getting overwhelmed here. Gray flipping out just as much as I am is not helping either.

After a while, Ms. Dearing came up to Gray and myself while he were inspecting an incubator of Diplodocus eggs, just as Gray brought up something. "Y'know for 'Jurassic Park', it has a lot of Cretaceous life." I gave him a small smirk and rolled my eyes,

"Don't get me started." We both laughed at that.

"Alright, you two," Ms. Dearing cut in, "you ready for more?"

"More," Gray replied. "what's next?"

"Well, we could all head to lunch and then maybe the Velociraptors? I do have to speak with the personnel there."

Gray answered for us with a plethora of yeses. I smiled at him, laughing. My eyes and smile drifted to Zach, who was smiling as well.

My smile widened in total elation when I saw his. He has beautiful smile. Stunning and pearly white. Our eyes met for just a second before I looked away. A horrendous blush forming on my face. My stomach churned and twisted with butterflies.

I turned back to Ms. Dearing, shaking the thoughts of Zach from my head, but nothing was "Okay, where shall we all go? There's plenty of places to go. Hm, why don't we let out esteemed Stanford accept-ee choose?"

"Oh," I said with a small laugh. "noticeable?"

"Yes, congratulations to you! Trenton, you have a impressive track record."

"Thank you." I mumbled back my reply, sheepishly, blushing worse than before and unable to contain my smile. Gray then asked,

"You got into Stanford?" I nodded in reply. "Hey, Zach, isn't that your dream school?"

His tone sounded quite sarcastic and sassy. I cocked a brow and turned to Zach, who looked just as sheepish as I just did. "Um, yeah. Yeah, it is, Gray. Thanks."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get in as well," Ms. Dearing stated. "Anyway, I'm starving, so Trenton, where to?"

"Um, anywhere, really. I don't know what there is on this island."

"Plenty! C'mon, let me show you the variety."

After we inspected a map, and agreed mutually on a place, our little posse set off to eat. I figured it was a good time to check in with my grandma and father, so I called them on the way there and reassured them that I was fine and much, much better than before. I was sure to mention Zach and Gray for stringing me along.

It wasn't a long walk to the restaurant, it was just along the main thoroughfare. It was a rather large restaurant, but with Ms. Dearing there we got in and were seating outside under a shady umbrella. "Wow, this is a nice place," said Zach.

 _He has such a nice voice …._

"Yeah, I sure do know how to pick them," I replied. He smiled again prompting me to blush deeply.

There was something about him that suddenly seemed different. It was a stark difference, too. Ever since we left the lab, he seemed a lot happier and light-hearted, as if he'd been relieved of some weight off his shoulders. "Hm," he hummed. "what's good here?"

"I recommend the nachos," Ms. Dearing replied. Zach and Gray both shot her a strange gaze. "What? Can't a girl have a cheat day?"

"If that's the case, I think I'll go with … ooooh, the salmon looks good."

"I was just thinking about getting that." I added.

"Oh, salmon is my favorite," and of course, Zach had to return that smile that makes me melt when he said that, didn't he?

"Yeah? Mine too." I gazed into his eyes for a few seconds before a throat was cleared.

After we all ordered, a silence befell the table. While it was rather uncomfortable, I would much prefer it than talking to Zach.

The one to break the silence was Gray. Although he had a question directed to his aunt and she focused in on him. That left me and Zach to try and converse. Okay, okay, I can do this. Just, give him a smile.

My lips fashioned into a small smile. Good, good— not creepy! "So," I started. Whoa, this is not apart of the plan. "uh … so Stanford, huh? That's awesome."

"Yeah-yeah, I think I have a good chance to get in. Plus, maybe I'll get a lacrosse scholarship as well."

He plays lacrosse? I locked my eyes on his chocolate orbs to stop myself from looking him up and down. It took all my power not to look him up and down. "Oh. That's awesome! Good luck on, er, getting that … goal?" I blushed a little bit, but a giggle escaped my lips. "I'm sorry, I'm not into sports."

Zach laughed, "It's okay, thank you."

With every word, he seemed to relax more and more and that helped me relax more and more around him. "So if you don't do sports, what do you do?"

"Well, what I lack in athleticism and sportsmanship, I make up for band-geek-ness and fangirling over dead stuff."

Zach laughed loudly. "That's awesome! Band's cool, though, I've always them. At my school they have more pep than the cheerleaders. A lot more sex, too." He mumbled the last part.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yeah, same here. Though, I didn't really partake in that so much."

"Oh. That's okay, it's not all …." he faded and a small passing thought went through his head— it was obvious by a flicker in his eyes. Then he cleared his throat, "Anyway, um … where-where are you from?"

"Columbus, Ohio. You?"

"Minnesota— Madison."

"Oh cool. What's that like?"

His eyebrows furrowed for just a second, while he pondered my question. I only asked it because I was running dry. "Well, it's boring for one. It's like living in a box, y'know? Get up, go to school-slash-work, go to bed. But hey, look at this, I get to spend New Years here! It's my first time out of the state and the states, for that matter."

With ever word, he got more and more excited with his lips growing into a wide smile. In all honestly, that was the cutest thing. He was getting giddy and happy and that is quite possibly one of the most precious and innocent things anyone can witness. Knowing that he's filling with excitement and such a happiness that can't be matched with anything else. It's contagious. I got extremely happy as well.

"Yes! I totally understand. Suburbia has taken it's toll on me and I hate it. I can't wait for college—"

"Me too!"

"Yeah! Although, I think you have it worse. My ex-boyfriend is from Minnesota and he told me it was much more boring up there than it was in Ohio."

My eyes had wandered down a little and were quietly inspecting a small butterfly that had landed on the other end of the table, a small smile making its way onto my lips. Such a beautiful creature. To think, millions of years have lead to such a simple, yet complex creature. Simple because it thrives on so little, complex because it's made it this far.

I doesn't take long for me to get lose in my own reverie, but one thought cut through my train. Zach remained silent for a long time after I last had spoken.

Blank hazel eyes looked back at me with an expression of mixed thoughts. I couldn't place what he was thinking. "Are you okay?" Zach cut to the chase,

"D-Did you just say … boy-boyfriend?"

 _Oh right, not everyone is as lukewarm to this as I'm now used to._

"I did. Um, I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. Thank you for the invitation, I really had a nice time." as I spoke, I got up, now intent on leaving before anything goes really awry. My heart was sinking at this revelation. I really hadn't pegged Zach to be against that, but his sputtering voice when he asked me about my ex-boyfriend was too clear to ask any further questions.

A soft warmth suddenly enveloped my wrist and tugged me back. As my heart was falling, I turned to see Zach with a tiny, but warming smile. He caught me as I was falling.

For a split second, I felt this irrefutable spark between him and I. Something just made me want to slip onto his lap and melt into his arms — more than I already thought about today. Yes, I had passing thoughts of how cute he is and how his hugs must be the most intoxicating thing in the world, but suddenly it was all so real. That spark sent out its call from my head down throughout my entire body: those wonderfully reflexive alarms. I can't afford to fall for him knowing all the consequences that would come with it if anything did happen. No matter how attractive he is, I can't let myself fall for him. I simply can not.

I placed my arms between my legs, avoiding Zach's gaze at all costs. I can't fall for him. He reminds me so much of Cameron that I know it won't end well. Plus, just look at him. He's got to be straight. Well, I did think the same thing about Cameron. Yet, look how that ended. Didn't Gray mention something about a girlfriend? Whether he did or not, I should assume he has one, just better safe than sorry.

Like a fish, Zach opened his mouth to speak but closed it when I tore my wrist away. Awkwardly, and without any words, I returned to my seat. My eyes remained low.

"It's okay …" his sweet voice hummed lowly. My gaze gravitated towards the taller boy, but remained plastered to the table. My teeth found my lip and bit it hard as he went on. "I'm … I'm gay, too."

Hesitantly, my eyes lifted. His expression was night and day from when I last saw him. He looked relieved, his lips curling into a simple smile and expelling a sigh, pearly whites beaming.

"What …?" a smiled flickered onto my face as well.

Zach let out a sigh and reclined in his chair, burying his face into his palms, but his happy countenance did not falter one bit. Then he added with a chuckle, "I'm … gay. I'm gay!" He said, excitedly, but still hushed.

Before I could fully process how wrong I was about assuming he was just another arrogant straight boy, he spoke again. "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to say that," and then without missing another beat. "do you … do you wanna, maybe, you and I can go out sometime while we're here?"

He shot me a thousand-watt smile after he spoke. His voice sounded just like Cameron's, almost verbatim in his words too. A swooping sensation with nostalgia overtook my torso for just a second; just like when Cameron picked me up to ask me out. The same euphoric feeling of floating erupted in my stomach from that day some years ago. But today, after all I've been through, through all the wills and pills, I immediately blurt out, "No."

Zach's face lost all color along with that smile, lips turning into a small pursed 'o'. _Crap. Crap, crap, crap,_ ** _shit!_** _He just came out to me and I turned him immediately away because of my own shortcomings._ "No-no-no-no, Zach, don't misunderstand me, it's not you, you're … you're great, but I …" my strained voice faded for just a beat, but in that time, a loud, shrill voice butt in.

"Zach!?"

Our eyes turned to see Gray standing there, having heard the whole entire ordeal. "You're a fag?!" He hissed.

All of us remained silent. Ms. Dearing reached out to get Gray's attention and sooth his temper. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder, he jerked away from her, grabbing a plate of salsa that was already on the table and chucking it at him, hitting him square in the face and spilling all over his clothes. Not even that could cover the hurt he felt. He because to mutter out softly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry …" over and over again, until finally he got up and hastily began to make his way out of the restaurant, trying to get the salsa out of his eyes. In doing so, he ran into another table, toppling it all and off of its contents onto him. A collective gasp escaped from just about everyone around us.

Zach's only objective was get out of here and he did just that, escaping into the crowd a smelly, sour cream and meat filled mess.

From there, I let my legs carry me.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Literally, a mess. Nice going, Zach, you finally decided to come out annnnnnnd Gray shows up. How great! _

_I am not dead, people, please keep reviewing it makes me write faster! I promise! Life is just sHIT with it's commitments and crap, but I hope you all enjoy where this story is going! Tell me in the comments below! I promise, though, fluff is coming, it's over yonder on the horizon! COME TAKE ME AWAY TO CUTEVILLE!_


	13. Solace

**_~ Zach ~_**

Nothing could fucking stop me. Nothing at all. Not even the stench of cooked beef, sour cream, and a bunch of other impurities spilled all over me could stop how quickly I ran.

"Hey! What where you're going!"

"What the …?! Is this sour cream?"

"Fuck you!"

Jeers and harsh comments felt like darts in my skin, but nothing could match the hurt I felt from Gray. I come out … and this happens? There's no God. I've never felt so worthless or hopeless in my life.

I got to the room, opening the door and slamming it behind me before I collapsed onto the floor in total tears. Inside me, I could almost feel myself falling apart. The fibers of my being were unwinding away and my sanity was in shambles.

I sound like a total psycho right now, but the threat of being a homeless teenager when I get back home, or being abandoned here …. Would Aunt Claire take me in? Fuck that. What would happen then? How would I finish high school? How … how could college be a thing? Easy: it wouldn't be.

I heaved and huffed, trying to catch my breath. A sob stifled out of me as I did so, and it was followed by another and another until I was completely broken down in wails and convulsing as I did so.

I don't know how long I was there for, crying my eyes out, but when I did wake up, it was late. I must have cried myself into exhaustion. The room was still empty. There were bits of food on the floor around me, but mostly I was caked with the disgusting stuff. Weak and beaten, I got up, peeling my clothes off and deciding to shower.

It didn't help at all.

When I got out, I finally checked my phone, terrified as to what I would see. I didn't see anything except one text, from Claire. "Don't worry or hurt yourself, I'm taking care of it."

Maybe she's not the world's worst aunt. I could feel signs of a smile flicker onto my face, but it wasn't long.

After I changed, I texted Claire back, asking where her and Gray were. Before she replied, I stepped out of the room. Only to be met with a smaller body ….

"Ah!"

"Fuck!"

Wait … I know that voice.

 _"No-no-no-no, Zach, don't misunderstand me, it's not you, you're … you're great, but I …"_

My face went stone-cold. The tendons in my jaw budged out and with an icy glare I looked down at Trenton, who coward, sinking into himself, while looking at me. Why the fuck was this traitor here?! How long did he wait. What? He changed his mind and now all he can think about is my dick? Seems legit. Then, my rationality kicked in and I began to soften up. I don't know how I managed to forget: _It's my fault._

 _But why did he reject me? I could have been … saved._

Well, more or less.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"What do you want …?" I murmured out. I couldn't meet his stunning blues.

"I … I'm … I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well … it's …." I started out harsh. I let out a long exhale. "It's not your fault."

"I know, I know … but I can't help but feel as though I have some if not most of the responsibility of the matter. I mean, I shouldn't have said anything about my ingrate of an ex-boyfriend. It was my blunder that sent you into a spiral that made you come out … oh, and if Gray hadn't just been at the wrong place at the wrong time, things would have been better and this whole crisis would have been averted!"

There was something off about Trenton as he rambled on and on. His entire face was pale and clammy. His movements were out of place and weird. His breathing seemed labored and uneasy. But the most concerning thing was when I saw tears streaming down his cheeks. … what was going on?! But then, it hit me.

He's having panic attack.

My girlfriend at home had these all the time. Call me a piece of shit, but it was the only time felt compassion towards her. No one deserves to go through the pain of an attack. Even bitches like her …. I knew how to calm them thanks to her.

I found myself reaching out out of pure instinct. He was writhing is hands together in anxiety, but my hands went out under his forearms and rest under there. I waited until his trembling subsided a little bit before I ran my hands up to meet his. He was shockingly cold. I kept my movements low, until he was able to meet my eyes. "Breathe …." I whispered to him, though I knew that might be hard for him. His trembling lips opened slightly and his whole body convulsed with every breath that he took. But, thank god, he was able to take a few deep breaths and his trembling subsided.

"Th-thank … you."

"Yeah … um. I should probably go shower. Listen, um … can we … meet up later? Just to talk? I need all the advice I can."

He didn't speak for a moment, but nodded, with a blush. We decided where to meet and when, hopefully, later that evening. Of course, if my parents don't disown me by then. They won't will they? No they, can't … can they?

For some odd reason, I say that because it's _her_ of all people, I felt solace in my aunt's words. She'll take care of Gray. I mean, what does that mean? Just taking care of him might not be enough. He might be so perturbed about this that he might just up and call mom and tell her, or worse. He never want to speak to me again. The thought sent so much worry and pain through my chest that I had to gasp to keep breathing.

Trenton's arms suddenly jerked up and wrapped around me. He saw the fresh tears stream to my eyes. But then … nothing.

Everything seemed to stop with his arms around me. All the anxiety froze within me and I was in a state of stillness unlike anything I've ever experienced before. "It's okay," he cooed softly. "I'm here for you too."

His body seemed to fit perfectly into mine and I could feel his heartbeat against my own. I swear that we aligned for just a few glorious seconds. He stepped back and wordlessly left me, until he turned back and whispered. "It'll be okay. I promise."

I could only hope that would be the case. And yet, that hope was not in vain. It was from Trenton. How couldn't it be true?

* * *

Hours passed and I didn't hear anything from Gray. I could pretty much only remain in a constant state of worry about what would happen as the aftermath of this. I couldn't be mad at Gray, he is, after all, my parents' child. Their homophobia alluded me for obvious reasons, but it all must have stuck to him.

I couldn't bring myself to leave bed after that. I showered and cleaned myself up after the whole debacle. Granted, that did make me feel better, but not in the long run. I stripped down to my underwear and laid in bed for hours on end, just thinking.

I wanted freedom. I wanted to live life the way I wanted to, with freedom and no worries about any bigotry or hatred. And all I wanted from this trip was a small taste of that. A small taste of freedom from he box that was my suburban, conservative life. Minnesota seemed like a land frozen in time while the rest of the world seemed to go on and progress. I wanted nothing more than to join in that current.

A knock resounded at the door. From my half-asleep stupor, I looked up and checked my phone to see that it was now five o'clock. It must have been Trenton. I quickly slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt before opening the door to see that it, in fact was no Trenton.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I opened and Claire didn't let me get a word in before she spoke.

"I've … been better."

"I'm sure. I was able to cool Gray down a bit, but he's still pretty shaken."

I scoffed at her word choice. Not that it wasn't inaccurate. "Yeah. I guess I'd be pretty shaken up too."

"Zach, I know we haven't spoken for years before today. But … I'm really proud of you for what you did." I smiled softly, but warmly.

"Thank you."

"And I know my sister isn't the most reasonable person in the world. And I'm sure you may agree with me when I say that that is sugar-coating it." I laughed a little. "But I also know she'll come around. Trust me. I know she will."

Leave it to Claire to start out so aloof and so seemingly careless about us and make a full one-eighty to be the most supportive person in my life right now. Her words gave me more solace than three hours of laying and thinking myself into oblivion.

"Thank you."

"Of course. I have Gray on a private dinosaur tour with one of our best caretakers to get him mind off of this whole thing. When he comes back, I think it's best we move him into another room. Not that he should be away from you, but I think you need some time on your own. Wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded softly, looking down. She continued, "Good. And, over the next few weeks, I have a good feeling Gray will change his mindset on this."

"You really think so?"

She smiled, "I'm sure of it. And, who knows? Maybe you'll get a fling while you're here."

I snorted a laugh. "Yeah, as if. That was my goal coming here and it's not going so well right now."

Claire shrugged, "You never know."

I told her I'd be out soon so Gray could come in and get his stuff. It hurt that him and I have to avoid each other for a while until things cool down. I could only contemplate with worry as to what he'll do alone. Contemplate and worry about a sudden onslaught of frantic texts and calls from home, begging that the news from the family whistleblower isn't true.

Soon after, however, those worries would be pushed to the far, far back of my mind where they could be blissfully forgotten while I enjoyed the company of a very, very fine individual.

* * *

 ** _A/N: *two years of dissociation later* ... hey guys, what's up? I'm back with another let's play!_**


End file.
